


Hope and Fear

by One_among_many



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_among_many/pseuds/One_among_many
Summary: Cal Kestis and Merrin during their college days maneuvering senior year and the intricacies of life, trauma, stardom, friendship, and day to day life in a big city.This story starts a year after an accident left him in bad shape after coming third place in a Kendo tournament, the accident which also took the life of his master and is on the verge of a new semester, feelings of guilt, anxiety, panic attacks, and isolation has him questioning if he can continue. His closest friend Merrin has noticed this change in him, and only has seen it bloom into a twisted image of him that once was the man she knew. They both had a strange connection with each other, one of mutual care and respect, life has a funny way of pushing you towards your destiny, sometimes slowly some times faster than you can comprehend.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin, Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Talk Merrin

"Trust in only the Force" echoed the voice of Master Tapal, the visage enough to wake the sleeping Cal. He jolted up, he felt a tightness in his chest, his breath was near non-existent. He fell to the floor of his room, he clenched his fist to focus on the now and exit his mind, it worked, maybe a little too well.

"Well" he said looking at himself tangled in his bed sheets, "I look like a jack ass" he laughed for a second and then grabbed his head where it collided with the floor, he began to get out of his self burritoment.

My astral form was in the corner of Cal's room, I definitely know this is wrong, but I'm insanely concerned out of my mind, I rarely ever use remote viewing, but I felt this was necessary. I shifted around his room to not be noticed, Cal is sensitive to my magic and usually knows when I'm doing something.  
"Hello?" He called out, "who's there?"  
Shit. He can sense me. 

I got out of my meditative trance, bit in a panic. The incense swirled in a fractal pattern and the candle flames lowered to that of a normal height.

"Everything okay!" Shouted Ilyana from the other side of the circle, "was he naked? Why are you so scared?"

"No, he wasn't-!" I collected myself "he fell off his bed, he was having a nightmare again" I paused, my sadness apparent in my voice. "Also cause he started to sense me, so there's that".

I saw Ilyana's face develop a smirk, "wow, he knows when you're near" she paused, "so what's he gonna do next?"

I extended my finger "you shut your ass"

"Shut firm" Ilyana replied, "but seriously what's he gonna do next? You were literally in his head, and aren't you two close?"

She had a point, "I guess he's probably going to call me, it happened last time this-" my phone rang, and my blood ran cold, I looked at Ilyana and she said "talk Merrin!"

I picked up my phone and answered, "Hey Cal you okay?"

His voice was raspy, and it made my heart slowly crack, "yeah, I just wanted to talk for a second, is that cool?"

"Yeah, I mean who else is up this early?" I left out a little laugh  
I heard Cal respond with a similar laugh, "yeah honestly, but it's cool cause it's during break" I paused "but you don't wake up till seven, it's 3 am, what's wrong?"  
He took a deep sigh, "I don't think I'm ready for the upcoming semester" he paused "I just can't sleep for long, it's not the pain, that disappeared a while ago" he paused again, "I don't know, I just need to see a familiar face before this semester starts or I'm gonna lose it" his breathing became rapid "want to catch something to eat for lunch ?"  
"Yeah of course, how does Atrium sound? They got those curly fries you like" I said in a sing song manner.  
"That sounds great, I'm gonna try to go back to sleep, and let you get to it tell Ilyana I said hi" he paused, "bye" he waited for a second  
"Bye Cal" I said then we hung up

I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at the camera waiting for Ilyana to respond with some snarky comment  
"Well, what are you planning Merrin ?" Ilyana asked sincerely  
"He said hi, and like I expected the dreams are getting worse, I want to do something for him but he has to say yes to my help" I walked out of Ilyana's room and into the living room getting closer to my door.  
"Makes sense, but his wounds they healed no?" She asked  
"Yes the physical ones but the scars in his mind are deep and not healing" I said, "I have an idea but it would cut into our practices" I paused, "there's a full moon on Saturday, but I don't want to abandon my practice"  
"I mean if you cast on the full moon, you are not abandoning practice, but making practice practical" Ilyana said, she was my oldest and closest friend from my home, Russia and she's going to school with me in Miami. "Actually” she said, “this is perfect, Saturday ruled by Saturn can help with the binding of the lunar healing, both celestial bodies associated with the mind and healing, so I would say that this is perfect!"

"All right I'll get the components necessary, the spell is going to take some work if it's going to be at long range." I paused and was about to respond  
"No, you just need one tool. And it's not even a tool, get your guitar and play something for him" Ilyana said authoritatively pointing at the acoustic that's visible from the door, " I have been watching this charade for way too long, Merrin you are one of my oldest friends and I know you like him, there's a really strong chance that he does too oh, and why is it always the guy has to make the first move? If you want something go for it."  
"So, what do you want me to do? Spend the whole day with him?"  
" Don't be so dramatic, just take him out to eat at that restaurant you two really like, and go where the full moon is visible and play and something calming let that be your spell" she paused, " if you want, I can help you plan something out" she pulled out her phone, "try to get some rest, I'll have something, also band practice later today, after lunch!"  
"Alright, night Ilyana"


	2. Strike Back !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will fluctuate from Merrin to Cal POV's. Please enjoy.

I woke up at exactly 7 am, my body rising with the sun. I still feel so groggy from the interrupted sleep I've been getting these past few weeks, it's almost been two months since my last Master died. Cere is a great grief counselor and has been helping. But to be honest I'm trying to keep the death of master Tapal out of my mind at the moment.

I got into the shower and washed off, the cold water stinging the wound I sustained around the same time Master Tapal died. Stepping out brought a new dilemma, what the hell am I gonna wear?

I looked at and decided on some dark blue jeans, a plain brown shirt, and some light brown shoes. I combed back the mess that is my hair, I need a haircut. I turned on laptop and ran the program BD

"Okay BD you there" I said, waiting for a response

The screen responded with "hello Cal", but the speaker sounded out like various beeps and bops.

"Alright BD, I want a mushroom burger, no onions, large curly fries" I said clearly and slowly, I'm still working on the voice recognition. I saw my order appear on my uber eats account, and the last the location drop off, "Atrium at the general square Plaza" and like a charm it showed up, placed the order and paid for it, and I gave a tip.

I got my car keys and I brought my gym bag and got in my car. I threw on the radio, not really paying attention to that but really on the road. Finding parking was easier than the traffic, but I parked a little farther away from Atrium than I knew Merrin would, making my way into the Atrium which was possibly the smallest food court I've ever seen, but it's a miracle to find some kind of calm in a college town. And I see her, her silver hair catching the light that highlights the red shirt she was wearing, I was trying to sneak up on her but she has this uncanny ability to know where I am.

"I see you Cal" she said, her accent was intoxicating, and her face was soft

"Hey there Merrin" I gave her a hug, and she squeezed right back. "Thanks for coming"

"No, no my pleasure" she paused, "did you order-" as she was saying that someone called out my name and I raised my hand and the bag of food was dropped off, it almost collided with Merrin's chicken wrap, I pulled out a small slice of key lime and gave it to Merrin. "Cal you didn't have to"

"I wanted to, I felt like celebrating a small-" I pulled out my portable BD remote, "victory, BD say hi" I pointed at Merrin and saw her face contort into minor confusion when the beeps came on.

"Hi? I don't know what you're saying" she replied, BD's high pitch beeps sung low.

I put it away, I was already feeling better, she looked at me with her haunting eyes and I sensed concern in them. "You okay Merrin?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that? What's wrong Cal" she said in a cold yet concerning way

"I keep seeing my old master, and the last words he said to me, and it paralyzes me" I have no clue why it's so easy to open up to her, "and I don't know what to do"

She was chewing, and in between bites she said, "you need to get your mind off these things, you're working as a mechanic, school is gonna start, and your projects" as she gestured to BD. "Are you free Saturday?" She asked

"Um what time?" I asked

"Around 7 to maybe midnight" she said firmly "realistically till 10"

"Yeah, I should be free till then, why?"

"I want to get your mind off of your worries, we can get dinner at Bravo, and show you something cool" she ended not looking at me

"But isn't Saturday night a full moon?" I said

"Yes. How do you know?" She looked confused

"I try to remember which days are full moon, so I don't bother you at night"

"How sweet, I'm thinking about doing something different this one and I may need your help, will you be okay with that?" she said

"Yeah, sure anything you're up to I'm down for it" I responded with enthusiasm 

"Great" she said that she stood up and finished her meal, "I have to go to band practice now. I'm going to update you as the days go by, don't worry I'm going to pick you up I don't want to hear about it. Bye Cal" and in a weird rush she jolted off, I'm left alone again. Weird. I got up and cleaned up and made my way to the gym. I stretched and said hi to a few familiar faces, I went to the lockers and changed into some gym clothes. I hit the treadmill for a good while to warm up, I went to the weights and machines, I wasn't one to use the machines before my accident, but I had to make do somehow. I used the machines to regain my strength and to train my balance and to have a good form. That Bunch that I had with Merrin was really sticking in my head, what was she thinking, and I know how important the full moon is to her and her religious practices, but this just seems really off to me. I really enjoy her company, and I've developed some sort of a crush and deep admiration for her, was this a date? She really didn’t want me to protest. 

I left the gym dripping in sweat, tiered and smelly as all hell. Before I got in my car, I saw a flyer, it was for a Kendo class that I was taking, and the tournament that will happen late December. Training for strike back is what got me here, the tightness in my chest, I took a breath and drove off.


	3. Intermission

The crash of the drums roared in my ears, the yells of Trilla into the mic was defining, and the solo was killing my finger they were about to bleed. We were sweaty, and our fingers felt like hell, or at least mine did.

"Let's stop it here" Trilla spoke, she took a water bottle out of a cooler and tossed it to Ilyana, and one to me. I caught it just before to clashed with the bridge of my red Les Paul, "sorry!" Trilla shouted

"You're lucky I'm good at catching things" I said as I set the bottle down so I can better take off the strap and pack up better and put my guitar in its case

"Supernaturally good if you ask me" Ilyana said, "speaking of catch, what happened at lunch today?"

Trilla's head perked up

"It went well, that's all I'm gonna say" I replied 

"Ooh mystery, I like a good mystery" Trilla said packing up her Bass in her gig bag, she finished up packing her wire, "I just got to know, what's it about!" She paused "does it have to do with you know" she moved her hands around how a child would indicate magic

"Yes, something like that" I teased by mimicking her hand movements  
"Honestly I believe whatever you guys do, that cream herbal thing you made from that ritual a couple months back it really healed up my shoulder a lot faster than it did in the past" she said sincerely, "or is this more social" she moved closer to Ilyana giving her a questioning look.

"Social" Ilyana said quicker than I could deny it, "she'll be busy Saturday, but I suggested that she do it"

"Well good luck to whatever that is, but are you guys ready for next Friday? Our first show as the night sisters?"

"Hell yeah" Ilyana said, she stood up from her stool and pointed to the empty bar, "this place is going to be packed" she took a victorious breath in, "I can see it now"

"I don't know what to expect, that's what excites me the most" I replied, I was holding my case gesturing for us to head out, we said goodbye to the owner, a short balding man with a beer belly known as Greez, he's such a nice guy.

Trilla got in her car and was hitting the horn and waved goodbye as she drove off, over these past few months she's gotten way closer to Trilla because Cal, she use to take Kendo at his gym but stopped since her accident she got during a match. Strike back was entertaining to watch but that last match Trilla was in, it was brutal and more of a slaughter and triggered an intense fear I haven't felt in years. I handed the keys to Ilyana, and we headed home.

"Are you cooking tonight, or should I?" I asked Ilyana

She took a second, "I'll cook tonight, you got to rest for tomorrow, your fingers look like hell" she stopped "I like it"

"I like them too. Are you sure I can take the car Saturday?" I asked

"Oh yeah no problem why?" Ilyana responded 

"Well you know the building only lets people with stickers park in our lots, right?"  
"Yeah...so?" I said adding a little bit of knowing in my voice, looking at Ilyana I saw confusion and a little bit of concern paint her face 

"How's Trilla supposed to stay over?" As I finished this thought, I saw her face drop, she jabbed me in my arm

"How did you know!" She shouted

"Yeah that's the benefits of not having a messy room" I paused, "the things I want hid stay hid" I said victoriously, I hope this gets her to clean her room 

"She only stayed last semester for about 3 hours, we were studying then we decided to ditch that and go to get some coffee" she paused for a second " I really like her" she said sheepishly 

"I'm happy for you" I took a minute to sit on my victory, "I guess you got something to thank Cal for"

"I swear if you bring him up every minute of every day I'm gonna murder you" she said "also to clarify what did you see?” Embarrassment gripped her voice

"The polaroid’s you guys took, what really sold me was how happy you guys looked in them and the cheek kissing one"

"Yeah well sorry for not telling you" she said as her face flushed and looked away from me

"No worries, just surprised it took you this long to tell me" I replied trying to comfort her and ease the tension from that last comment 

"Well we didn't want to make you feel like a third wheel, so we keep it to a minimum"

We pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex, the spacing was not enough for the amount of people who live here, even with the one car per unit minimum. Once in Ilyana switched on the TV and set it to the news as she started to prepare to cook, I opened the windows, turned off the AC and closed the bedroom doors. I laid on the couch occasionally getting up to help Ilyana, I made sure the rice on the stove didn't burn while she seasoned the chicken, she protested but I told her I wanted to help and plus Saturday was just a couple of hours away and uncharacteristically I wanted to go to sleep early and to do that I had to be active.

"Did you pick a song yet" Ilyana asked

"I have three in mind" I said, "lean on me, stand by me but like that's cliched as all hell or like real people do"

Ilyana paused for a moment, "which do you feel most comfortable playing, I say go with that". She paused and put the chicken she seasoned in a Pyrex glassware, covered it in tinfoil "I would say, like real people do, lot less ominous" she opened the oven an put the chicken in it, she turned it on and the preheat notification came on, "like real people do is a song about healing, and understanding" the beep indicated the oven is heated at 350 °F she pressed the cooking time for an hour and thirty minutes. "And that should be it, now more importantly, what are you going to wear?"

I smirked, I walked into my room, closed the door and pulled out of my closet a casual red dress that showed my arms and a pair of black knee high socks, leggings, and my favorite combat boots and my necklace my mother gave to me before I came to the States. I had all of them on clothing hangers and walked out, "what do you think?"

"What I think...well don't kill the boy" Ilyana replied


	4. Hope and fear

"Wear something nice but practical" 

Read the text from Merrin, I was in the middle of having breakfast. I know our meeting is in 10 hours but it was still nerve racking, I'm wondering if I should ask her if this is a date or just a meet up, I need some perspective on this. I took out my phone and was stuck on two contacts, Trilla or Greez. Greez should be busy setting up his bar right now, Trilla is probably free right now. 

Me: Hey Trilla you got a minute ?  
Trilla bee: Yeah what's up ?   
I stopped for a second and wondered if I should tell her who I'm going with  
Me: I need your opinion, I'm going out tonight and the only instruction is nice but practical   
Trilla bee: Hm...no dress shoes, pants or shirt. Dark jeans, nice shirt...nothing brown.  
Me: Thanks  
Trilla bee: Oh obviously take a shower and comb your hair, maybe cut it   
Me: Thanks Trilla   
Trilla bee: Tell me all about it later alright :)   
Me: Okay no problem 

I set up my clothes for later and headed out to the barber shop, I cut it to a respectable length and showered religiously when I got home. I took time to shave and spent most of day cleaning up the house, no clue why probably a nervous habit I have. Then I heard a knock at my door. 

"Hey neighbor got a minute" a very familiar voice called out, I walked and flung it open standing outside was a young girl with tan skin, jet black hair and a lot of eye liner was standing at the door, "can I come in?" 

I opened and gestured to come in, she was wearing a leather jacket, some black jeans, black shoes and under her jacket a white tank top. Ah walked in and was scanning my apartment, "wow this is...a new level of clean" she hopped on the small couch I had, "what are you getting all fancy for?" She stared right at me 

"I'm meeting with someone and I'm confused" I said trying to hide my confusion but my tone really gave it away

"Is it a date?" Trilla said

" I um...trying to figure that out" 

"It can't be that complex" Trilla said making her famous ‘are you serious’ face

"I fuckin hope it's not that complex" I said giving brief pause, "why are you here again? Not that I don't like your company but why?" 

"Let me see what you picked out" she said as she jumped out of the couch and made her way to my room, it was ages since she was at my place. 

"Still know your way around huh ?" I trailed her, and she stood looking at my outfit laid on the bed in front of us, and only swapped out my shoes with another pair I had. 

"That party that you threw when you got this place, this was the main hub" 

"Yeah cause of your singing" I said while making a gesture that a carnival barker would have done to an opening act, "right here is when the night sisters first preformed" 

"Oh shut your mouth, that was not a performance" she said as she pushed me in a joking manner 

"BD play Night sister show one" I said and the beeps and boops played a rhythmic hum while it played on my wireless speakers

Ilyana: alright ready   
Merrin: ready *guitar starts to play*   
Trilla began to sing in the recording in which can only be described like Amy Whinehouse and woodland sounds 

The guitar accompanied with Ilyana rhythmic taps almost drowned out Trilla but then she sang louder, the song played out for a bit till Trilla spoke up

"BD stop" she smirked "okay okay maybe you're right, but tell me this" 

"What ?" I said

"How's a smart guy like you confused about a social event?" she said as she nodded, I took a seat at my desks swivel chair, she was now at the edge of my bed. 

"Two things. Who it is that asked me, and how they asked me" 

"How did they ask ?" 

"It happened so fast" I'm trying to recollect the exact words "they asked if I was free from seven to midnight and that they want to show me something cool after we have dinner" 

"Something cool is broad, maybe it's just a hang out. You've been having a rough time of it" she said 

"Yeah, guess I have" I replied

"Do you mind helping me with something neighbor ?" Trilla said shooting me a smile

"Sure, anything" 

She got off my bed and ushered me to her apartment, "since you're in a cleaning mood and it'll be a while before the mystery persons comes, I need your help moving this couch around" and for a while we moved some furniture around and cleaned some things of hers and I help set up a tv in her room, moved the dining table to the living room and put a table cloth and place some flowers in the middle. 

"You expecting a date?" I said

"Yeah she's staying the night actually" Trilla said 

"Wow, what a lucky girl" now I am curious, there must be something in the air, "who is it?" I said 

"Ilyana, Merrin’s roommate" she said grinning like crazy 

"Wow, how long?" 

"Couple of months now, we're ready to go public, we didn't want to make the friend group dynamic weird" she said sheepishly as she was moving her hands to indicate balance, I think. 

"Yeah I get it" there was a silence between us

"Speak of which, thanks and you need to get ready" she showed me her phone, 5:05 pm, "and I got to get going, gotta pick up my girl" she smiled

"Thanks Trilla, you're the best" I said as I jogged out, getting inside and closing the door. I got dressed as fast as I could putting on my best cologne, it's odd but I don't know why I didn't tell Trilla it was Merrin. I guess I had to trust it, trust the force I suppose. I didn't want to linger on it for too long, but I waited for the text. 

Merrin: Come down, I'm right outside

Weird, Merrin usually isn't the one for text, she usually knocks, and hard. I headed out combing my hair one last time, locking the door behind me and proceeding down the steps to see Merrin standing in front of her car. "Wow" I was floored, that red dress was modest in the sense it covered her chest totally, but it allowed for her pale arms to be on full display, she was fitted with what appear to be black knee high socks, and an enchanting necklace. He hair was up partially in a bun and she left a bang cover some part of the right side of her face, with each step I approached I felt lighter and without thinking I hugged her, I felt her pat me on the back and say 

"Um Cal, I think you look nice too, and smell great to add to that". I backed up 

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, what perfume are you wearing?" 

"Dragon's blood" she replied, "come on get in, Bravo isn't open all night”

"Right, lead the way captain" as I said that I got in. The music was hypnotic, it put me at ease, it was ethereal, like I transported to a land without time. With seat belts fastened we made our way to bravo. We were seated, ordered and ate and talked, and honestly, I laughed more than worried. By some unseen force Merrin paid for the both of us, and eagerly we left the restaurant. We drove again but we went to a silent part of town. During the day it's a popular park but at night it was a secluded world, it was a safe area, so we didn't feel scared, it was just us and the occasionally trooper. 

Merrin got out of the car and told me to sit on the backless bench on top of a small tent on a hill. I did as she said and waited, half expecting she'd ditch me, but this is Merrin I know she wouldn't do that. And like a ghost she was next to me with an acoustic guitar that looked as tan as Trilla. 

"Look", she pointed and there was the moon, a bright white as always, "the color will change soon" she held the guitar and stared right at me. 

"So when is the change gonna happen?" i said, as that happened I saw the moon almost double in size, was this it ?

"Soon, I'm just preparing myself" she stopped "you're my first audience of one" giving pause "I'm nervous" she looked down then back at me

"I think this is pretty cool" I said, she lifted a finger to tell me to wait

"Alright, here goes nothing" she huffed, she positioned her fingers on the strings and started to pluck, it's melodic tones drawing my attention to her fingers, it might have been the light or how she was moving her hands but I could have sworn a green astral light covered the tips of her fingers ever so slightly, she piped up and sang in a haunting manner. I've always liked Merrin and planned to let her know but I guess the loss of my Master stopped me, but whenever I'm with her the world seems to melt away, I've always hoped to ask her out formally but I was still petrified about her; aside from her uncanny abilities I always felt great around her but couldn't seem to break that seal. She finished up the song and the sky adapted a light red tint to it. 

"The Sturgeon moon is the balance between hope and fear, but it gives us the strength to heal" she held my hand and I felt her callouses, the rough texture highlighting the softness of her hand and the tone of her voice. "I hope that leads to your healing" 

"You know, you've really helped me out a lot since my master died. And I think the worst of it was thinking I was alone" I squeezed her hand and locked eyes with her "but I was blind to see that everyone that was around me was there, and that I wasn't alone" 

She placed the guitar on her lap and closed the small space between us, she cupped my face and said "I really like you Cal" she paused "can I kiss you?" I felt her heat and mine fusing she didn't move, the suspense was killing me 

"Yes" a simple word collided our words in a fraction of a second, my heart was pounding as it would in a panic attack, but each break lead to another collision, we broke apart and I saw her smiling, I caught glimpses of her teeth. 

"You're smiling Cal" she said, still holding my face her fingers caressing my cheek "the first time in months" she was tearing up "I missed it"

I felt my face become somewhat sore, a genuine smile that wasn't forced; it honestly hurt for a second but. I touched held her hands cleared my throat, "that is pretty cool Merrin, you weren't lying" I cracked and started to tear up and cried a little, Merrin looked concerned and then I laughed "I feel so light " I then looked at the moon and it was the same color my hair was, and my cheeks felt as red as Merrin's dress. 

"That was a good first date no?" Merrin said 

"This was a date!" I yelled in discovery and excitement "I was so confused" 

"Sorry if that was not clear" she booped my head "come on don't be so serious" in one hand she had mine and another she was holding he guitar by the neck and we made it back to the car, she gave me directions to pack up the guitar and I got into the passenger side. She drove us back to her place. 

"Could you stay the night?" She asked

Part of me wanted to say no and I would be invading, but "Oh yeah sure, Ilyana won't mind right?" Erupted forth

"She's at Trilla's place" she said 

"Did you know they were together?" She asked 

"Yeah, found out today" there was a silence 

We both shouted "RIGHT!!!" 

We pulled up and made our way out of her car and into her apartment, what was inside really surprised me. In the living room there was a small neatly folded pile of clothes, the clothes were the pj's I left the last time I was over at her place. 

"Wow, you kept these" I picked them up and they smelt like incense, "sorry I never picked these up" I inspected them, and they looked cleaner than when I first bought them. I left them when me, her, Trilla, and Ilyana had a movie marathon, I left the house with my normal street clothes and left them at their house.

"They were comfy" she said right next to my ear planting a small kiss on my cheek. "You could change into these, and we could watch some Netflix, maybe a movie, or anything we want" 

"Anything" I said "that sounds fun" then it hit me, "did you wear them?"

"Yes," Merrin went into the bathroom that was in between the two bedrooms, sometime later she came out she was wearing an oversized black shirt, and white pajama bottoms that looked comfy and a lot more liberated, but at the same time seem to outline her waist; the clothes adapted to her curves so perfectly. I brushed past her and she was eyeing me, god I feel so stirred. 

I changed and I came out to all the lights turned off and the lights and the Netflix logo appearing on the TV, Merrin sitting patiently. I tried to creep up on her and it looked like it was working, I was behind the couch and I popped up her face was a centimeter from me "Jesus Merrin" I exclaimed, she rustled my hair. How does she do that! 

"You ready to watch or are you trying to be a dork still" she said confidently, I walked around the l shaped couch "you've tried sneaking up on me ever since we met" and I plopped a kiss on her forehead. I sat and we put on a movie, I started to drift off and I woke up to Merrin prodding me awake. She put the movie on pause.

"You know we don't have to watch anything, right?" She said, her ghostly face was highlighted by the light of the TV, she put her arms on my shoulder and I put mine on her waist. We pulled each other close, our foreheads were touching, and we cast our gaze into each other. 

"Yeah I guess not" I said and with that we kissed, matching Merrin's lips was a hypnotic exercise, she gently tilted me over and laid me flat on my back. I don't know how much time passed but I came back into consciousness with Merrin somewhat on top of me and with my shirt partially exposing my abs, she looked amused and disappointed, she got up and threw a pillow at my face and a blanket that looked more like a poncho and a snuggie had a kid. 

"Oh I though-" I started

"Thought you'd sleep in my bed?" She quipped 

I was embarrassed "well" I paused trying not to sound like a creep, "yeah, sorry for being presumptuous" 

She kissed my cheek, "if Ilyana isn't here when you wake up, check to see if my door is locked" 

"Will it be locked?" I asked slowly rising to set up my sleeping place on the couch

"Perhaps" a cruel smile flashed across her face along with scarlet cheeks, and with that she went into her room

I went to sleep, and I felt a level of peace I haven't felt in a while, I drifted into sleep and had dreams of the moon, and Merrin. Our bodies danced around each other, our hands shifting position on each other’s bodies, she peeled off my shirt and I was about to do the same I woke up. I waited for my anatomy to calm down, I used the bathroom and saw the starting rays of a new day. I walked to Merrin's room and twisted the door handle and it opened the door.


	5. What these days may bring

Waking up and smiling isn't my first instinct, but in about a minute Cal is about to walk through that door. I got up and hid off in the corner next to the door, as the door cracked open I saw Cal's face trying to see if what he was doing was okay. 

"Morning Cal" I whispered, "come in" 

The light was starting to peer through the curtains, I blocked it with one hand and with the others I expertly guided Cal through my room and to my bed. I tossed him to a corner of my bed, and I scooted just under him, we were facing each other but I was just below his chin, he put the covers over us. I felt his fingers brush my hair, even though it's warm outside I don't mind the extra heat from Cal. 

"Cal what Satanic hour did you wake up at?" I'm not an early riser but Cal always was

"Um, just now" he sounded groggy, "5:40-ish" he paused "should I ask how you knew I was coming?" 

"You could, but should you?" I paused "maybe I casted a tracking spell on you" I ended by making oohing noises to elicit a laugh from Cal who pulled me just a little closer, close enough to hear his heart beat, I can tell he was scanning my room. 

"Oh, you still use that?" He said

"What" I opened my eyes, turned around and saw what he was pointing to, the scarlet red Les Paul style guitar with no logo or brand name on the head, "oh yeah, thanks again" I turned back and now we were facing each other, I can tell we were regrettably waking up. 

"I thought you were gonna use that as a stand in till you could buy an Epiphone" he said 

"Are you crazy?" I said, "that guitar works at the level of professional guitars that can't be bought in stores" I paused rising out of bed and saw Cal who had one hand behind his head and one extended out where my waist was, he lifted himself up and was staring at me "you got a weird thing for my waist" 

"Um ah sorry? Is that something I should apologize for, it's really nice" he smiled, he watched me as I got back into bed 

"I guess it can be forgiven" I paused "since you're mine and I am yours" he looked happy at that sentence

"That's great" he said as he leaned in, I kissed him and distracted him as I began to sit on his lap, my hands trailed under his shirt my nails draged along his abs as I peeled his shirt off, the skin gave a slight barrier to his abs, the hard muscles felt really nice as they twitched with each nail drag, I leaned to his ear "you know I can read your mind right?" Images of his desire to take my shirt off flooded my mind, I took one of his hands and guided it to the bottom of my shirt, I felt him cautiously grip the fabric, anticipation laid in his fingers and felt him start to pull up my shirt, I started to outline his jaw and trail to his neck with delicate kisses, he briefly paused when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra. once I got to his clavicle, I guess excitement over took me and I bit harder than he would have expected and he jolted up, causing my me to slip up and leave an even worse mark on his neck. 

"Oh shit I am so sorry" I realised my shirt was back to where it was before I moved his hands there, I don't know if I'm more concerned for his neck and clavicle, I hoped up and try to quickly play doctor and get a bag of frozen peas from there freezer, and frantically moved it from each spot, "I'm so sorry I-" 

"No worries" he chuckled "that was hot, just didn't expect it" he laughed, he moved in for another kiss but before he got close my stomach growled, a nervous reaction coupled with hunger made the growl that much louder, "do you want to get breakfast? I can make you some eggs". 

"That sounds nice" I saw him head out putting on his shirt and cursed right under my breath, I fixed myself and headed to the kitchen. I pulled out the frying pan, the canola spray can, and three plates. Cal cracked the eggs and I told him sunny side up, he made himself a simple fried egg. I put some toast to make, and brought out the ham, cheese, butter, two glasses and orange juice. We set up the table and we sat across each other, we passed what was closest to the other. The breakfast went off without incident, I decided to clean up and sent Cal to get the door, I sensed Ilyana and Trilla close to the door. I heard off in the distance. 

"Oh, hey Cal" there was a pause "woof if you know what I'm sayin' " that voice even though done in a cheezy Brooklyn accent I knew it was Trilla. 

"The hell happened to you" said Ilyana, the footsteps of the three coming closer to the kitchen I turned just in time to see Cal casting a proud finger at me, "yeah, so?" I said, flashing my teeth and biting in their direction. 

They all burst into laughter and I asked Trilla to drive Cal home, and when we all parted ways we kissed our respective other half. And when the door was closed, I swatted at Ilyana playfully, and she poked me a bit. 

"I need a reading Ilyana" I blurted out 

"Yeah sure" she walked into her room "What about?" She shouted from her room 

"What these days will bring" I wanted to be vague with my request

Ilyana came back and had a pack of tarot cards, the Thoth tarot. She cut the deck with one hand and shifted a multitude of cards in seconds, her eyes were glazed over and she pulled out three cards. 

The first card showed a bearded man presiding over a wedding of a King and a Queen, the lover card was it's name. The second card was that of a translucent woman who behind her was a hawk headed child, the Aeon card. And the final card was that of two cherubs under a sun that was a swirling vortex that bring in all 12 zodiac signs, the sun.

"The union of the lover bring an Aeon of the sun" she paused "happiness is reborn in the two of you" she smiled "I'm happy". She put the cards back in the deck and shuffled faster, which concerned me slightly. And then she spit out the pile 6 cards, three cards made each pile. 

The ace of cups (female passion), the lust card, 7 of cups (debauchery). The ace of wands (male passion), the devil (animal instinct), and the six of cups (pleasure). "Hmm...so that's how y'all get down huh?" She smirked, a card fell out in between the two piles, the hanged man (blocked path), "excuse me, how y'all would have gotten down"

My face flushed red, "Ilyana, stop" 

"Okay but on a more serious note" she collected her cards and shuffled once more spitting out the 8 of swords (mental interference) , 9 of swords (mental cruelty), and finally 7 of disks (failure). "Don't fixate on your failings, this will interfere and bring cruelty" she paused and pulled three more cards, 8 of disks, 2 of swords and the queen of cups, "taking time to look at a situation and communicate feelings openly will triumph over what may harm your union" 

"Thank you" I said feeling slightly relieved, I walked towards her and she handed me her deck, I shuffled and pulled out three cards, ace of wands (fiery passion) , 6 of cups (pleasure), and 9 of cups (happiness), "so that's how y'all get down" I chuckled and she gave me a smirk and we laughed.


	6. Business as usual

I woke up at five in the morning to the blaring of BD as my new alarm, day one of many. Getting out of bed and making it to the shower was the routine, in the bathroom on a hook was the outfit for the day, went into the shower and damn near burnt myself with the first water. Getting out and getting dressed and getting out still without my shirt on and a combed hair. I had a simple breakfast, cereal, yogurt, toast, and orange juice. After breakfast I put on cologne and put on my shirt and added a bit more cologne on top. Key in pocket, messenger bag on my shoulder tablet in it, I got into my car and made my way to school after putting on my personal playlist on. Merrin and I texted our schedule over the weekend in between meme spams, we mapped out when we'd be able to see each other. Pulling into campus it was easy to find parking seeing as me and the custodian crew are the only ones on campus, Merrin was probably dead asleep while Ilyana would be waking her up soon. I found my first class and scouted for the best seat and planted myself, I pulled up my phone and checked my feed and answered a few texts, I reserved a couple of seats for my friends. I liked a few pictures and took a selfie which thinking to myself that that's not something I usually do. I contorted my face into the silliest expression I could, and I remembered how I came to meet Merrin. 

It was freshman year and I had probably the most informative, yet useless class. It was a freshman seminar, we met up once a week to learn about the school we're attending and that's it. The easiest A possible, we only had a one-page report at the end of the semester for our final, the professor we had even told us which lectures were optional. I picked an optional day on the second week of the semester to ditch, honestly, I felt so lost and wondered what I should do. I could have gone back to my dorm, but I really didn't like my room mates that much, so I decided to hit up the bar and grill that's next to campus, the mantis. I went there and seeing as that I was a party of want the owner let me to eat at the bar and left me alone, we had a conversation in the relatively empty establishment, one of the servers was a young mother and had her son sit at the bar and besides him, Greez, and his mother packing up I thought we were alone. He asked me a few questions kids usually ask, and at some point we got into a face making contest, since I had at least 15 years of experience over the kid I was winning by a mile, I barely registered it but there was another laugh. When the kid’s mom finally collected her son, they headed out and she thanked me, and the kid waved. I was trying to kill the time because Greez was moving things in the kitchen, but when my plate came out, he put another plate on the other side of the bar, and there was this girl. She was paler than me, which is the shade the ghost of printer paper would produce, she had silver hair, a red v neck shirt, and black jeans, she had this black lipstick on and she was forming this undeniable smile, so I decided to flash one more silly face and that caused her to erupt in a unique chuckle. 

"Name is Cal by the way" I offered diplomatically 

"Merrin, aren't you in my freshman orientation class?" She said with a very noticeable Russian accent 

"Professor Brocher?" I asked

"Yeah, him" she replied 

"Yeah, today was optional" 

"Yeah, I decided not to go too" she looked at my burger, "how do you take it?"

"Well done" I replied looking at her steak and pointed with my burger 

"I take mine rare" she said as she cut a piece off, "what's your major again?" 

"Mechanical engineer" I said taking a bite and trying not to choke to death "and you?" something about her makes my senses go into overdrive 

"History, minor in religions" she said coldly 

I snapped back to the moment, my friends poured in, Jack and Andy. Jack was way taller than me and more muscular than the Terminator, while Andy was a string bean of a person. We knew each other since high school. We had senior design at seven in the morning, or as Merrin would call it, a satanic hour unlike most. Class was boring as usual, but we got split up into our teams, and sadly I wasn’t with any of my friends. I received a message; I felt the blood rush to my face and my heart began to flutter. 

Merrin: Morning Cal, how are you feeling today 

I waited a second to respond, I decided with the selfie I took before class 

Merrin: God that was a day, you remember where we first met right? 

Me: Yeah, and I remember you’re a fan of my funny faces 

Merrin: I said you have a funny face 

Me: Still a fan tho 

Merrin: true. So, we still up for lunch? 

Me: Of course 

I received a message, a picture of Merrin’s sleepy face, hand slightly covering her eye was attached with a final message

Merrin: See you then 

Time came to a crawl when the professor showed up, a six-a.m. class presents itself a unique set of problems, and sights. We got assigned to our own groups, sadly I did not get into a group with any of my friends but with familiar faces non the less. Bradly is a skinny kid that has a bad habit of not looking people in the eyes when he speaks, if he ever spoke it was always of to the side in a hushed tones that are akin to mice screaming, and then there’s Ray a diametric opposite of Bradly. Funny to think that Bradly is the one in fraternity that is known for their outrages parties, the same frat that is suspected to be the main crowd at the Mantis, whether they will stay to watch the Night sisters is yet to be known, they’re a flock of hype beast more invested in hip hop than heavy rock with folk elements present. I could be wrong and honestly would love to be wrong, I hope that the Night sisters make a huge splash. Class ended and I received a text from Trilla. 

Trilla bee: Don’t get caught lacking today 

I walked out of class pondering the strange text, I felt a small cold breeze past the back of my neck, the world around me slowed, I felt my heart beat in my ears, I turned around on a dime I lifted one hand and caught a comically executed karate chop. Standing two steps away was Trilla with a smile on her face, I tried to jab her ribs, but she was able to parry my attack by side stepping showing her back to me I wanted to take advantage by taking my hand away striking her exposed back but she had a vice grip on my grabbed hand, she grabbed my arm I used to jab her she grabbed my wrist and she overlapped it and she launched me. Once freed I placed my hands on the floor and threw a kick, I flipped back on my feet getting on my feet looking Trilla right in the eyes. 

“Outstanding” Trilla said, she looked untouched “You flailed a bit but great form Cal” She came closer and we hugged 

“Hey Trilla” I responded getting out of the hug 

“So…” she paused 

“So?” I replied

“How did it go?” she said finally 

“Oh, super great I cried” I said 

Trilla’s eyes widened “Better out than in, right?” Trilla said 

“Yeah” I pointed to the door to the outside “lets walk and talk”

“Let’s a go” she said in her best Mario impression “So you and Merrin?”

“Yeah” I replied simply 

“Finally!” she said “I thought that never happen” she paused “You look different” she stopped me and grabbed my shoulders and she squinted her eyes “hmm… y’all didn’t fuck that’s clear, but I’m glad you look less…”

“Less what!” I said impatiently, how is it apparent that nothing happened 

“Depressed, it’s good to see your brain has gotten to chill” she said “Oh my god I didn’t mean to sound like an ass” she covered her mouth looking genuinely concerned 

“No, no that’s fine” I said “I don’t know what she did when she played her guitar, but it stopped the nightmares” I said blinking as I realized I may have made it sound worse 

“I promised I was gonna be the best teacher and trivializing depression and other mental issues is not the fuck okay” 

“Cursing probably isn’t kosher either” I said trying to break the tension and I think Trilla got the hint 

“Oh, fuck off Cal don’t tell me what I can’t say in a classroom” Trilla said  
We got to the building her class was in, we walked up two flights of stairs, it took everything in us to not make it competitive. 

“But you catchin’ lunch with Merrin and Ilyana?” I asked when we got to the door

“Of course, also don’t get to class late” She said as she walked into her class 

“Oh shit” I said as I saw the time and proceeded to power walk to the next building over just in time for the class to start. This class was a lot more enjoyable as it was an engineering elective and the class passed a lot faster than I would have liked, I got out of class and made it to the top floor and got my tablet out and killed some time by tinkering with BD’s code and making improvements. Sometime must have passed because I got a text from Trilla. 

Trilla bee: Get in gear we’re about to be late 

Me: OMW 

Trilla bee: CED building northside 

I checked the time and it was 15 to noon, I booked it to the general location and started to catch up with Trilla, if Merrin had an uncanny ability to damn near teleport and scare me, Trilla has the uncanny ability to coordinate super well. My phone buzzed again. 

Merrin: I see you 

I started to look around, I am fully paranoid. I focused and felt the presence of all the people around me, their movements, moods, and intentions, it’s been a while since I’ve been in such a flow.

Walking with Trilla presents unique issues, she is a power walker, her strides obstruct any attempts from passing her. Trying to look past her is near impossible seeing as she is intent on keeping eye contact with you when you talk, she had manners that make a butler blush and intimidation that make him shit himself.

Slam came so suddenly but loudly.

"Oh shit" I heard as I saw Trilla collide with a column she grabbed the bridge of her nose 

"Fuck! are you okay?" I asked, fully feeling a rush of pain to my nose. I haven't felt pain when someone else felt pain in months, do I have my powers again.

"Yeah yeah just" she sucked her teeth which broke her train of thought, a small bit of crimson formed just under her right nostril "bashed my fucking nose" she let out a groan

"Hold on I'll get some paper towels" I made my way to the closets bathroom which was a couple steps away and quickly got some and walked out, helping Trilla was the only thing on my mind. In a flow like state I ducted and weaved between a torrent of people but, I handed the papers to Trilla and she took them, and I felt a need to turn. I turned around and felt the world move slower around me, I moved my head back as to avoid completely smashing into Merrin's nose. Out noses barely touched but I was able to maneuver out of a collision.

"Nice moves" Merrin said plainly, she moved her head around and saw Trilla finishing up her impromptu bandage "Trill you okay" she walked past me to get a better look

"Yeah, didn't break anything" she looked at the both of us and proceeded to extend her index finger and made a small circle in the air enclosing us, "you two um…" she was looking for the words "a thing now?" 

"Yeah" Merrin said as she scooted next to me 

"Mother fuckin' finally" Trilla said tilting her head forward with two paper balls sticking out of her nose. Trilla extended her arms out and slowly pushed us together and in what I can only guess is a Neckbeard accent she said "now kiss" me and Merrin awkwardly wormed our way out. 

"No ples no" Merrin said in a quirky voice "stahp"  
"No molestar por favor" I blurted out 

"Wow Cal getting good at Spanish I see" Trilla said 

I felt Merrin interlock her fingers together with mine, I gave a gentle squeeze and looked at Trilla. 

"I think we kept Ilyana waiting for quite enough" I said "shall we go" 

"We shall" said Merrin said as the three of use made out way to the food court

On our way I saw some familiar faces and I said hi here and there, I walked proudly and honestly feel a lot better now than I did months ago. I felt Merrin's free hand push mine to face her and she leaned in, but then our noses collided into each other, the pain shot through and straight to my brain, I was seeing stars but I felt like I was feeling this pain twice over. Thankfully I didn't feel blood coming from either one of us. 

We ate lunch and discussed the upcoming show, I had lo Mein still fully embarrassed for Merrin’s attempt to kiss me I took a second to steal glances of Merrin and she caught me every time, towards the end of my meal I tried to lean over to Merrin, as I got closer I realized something too late 

“Yeah I don’t know where that is I’m at the-“ came a voice from my side, a freshman on her phone collided with me and knocked the last noodles to the floor, I let out a little welp, “oh my god I’m so-“ and without a second she ran off, a notification came up on my phone. In the group chat the four of us have it was a picture of me giving my noodles a thousand yards stare, Merrin shooting death rays at the freshman, and the freshman looking so scared that she was about to throw up. I can’t catch a break.


	7. The first show

"Alright Cal how's it lookin'" a man of shorter stature, belly that extends to a point where it would cast a shadow in the light. Greez stood behind the bar wiping down the counter, he was looking concerned like usual

"It's gonna be loud, hard and clean" I replied 

"Alright just make sure that there's enough space for the girls to move around and to keep the crowd a reasonable distance away" Greez replied "I've hosted many shows and the crowd is a greater beast than the people on stage" 

"We can handle ourselves" Trilla said. She was wearing combat boots, black jeans that were ripped up around the knees, and a black tank top, her eyeliner game was cranked with 20, she was holding her bass in one hand and the electrical cable, "can I test it out Cal ?" 

"Kick it" I said, Trilla plugged her Bass in and struck a few chords and turned off the amp "sounds really good" 

Merrin was standing on the stage with the scarlet Les Paul guitar I gave her, her hair was tied into a messy bun with, she was practicing her scales, it wasn't plugged in. 

"Plug it in Merrin, let's hear it" I said 

She gave a thumbs up not saying a word and plugged in the guitar, she switched to the bridge pick up. The blinding speed in which she traveled up and down the neck of the guitar, she would slide, hammer on, and bended strings. "That sound good?" Merrin finally said 

"Amazing" I said drums crashed into a cacophony of bangs, and bright pitches from the symbols, she went crazy on the drums for a good two minutes before Trilla, Merrin, Greez and I had to shout her down, it was great but I felt the windows were about to crack. 

"Two hours girls, anyone want some last minute food?" Greez shouted from the kitchen 

Trilla had a caprisun, Ilyana had whiskey, and Merrin asked if I could see her in the back. The bar was starting to get busier, on Fridays Greez would open at 6 in the afternoon and people were pouring in. Merrin's eyes were darting around, her breathing was visible, and if I was close enough, I could hear her heart kick like a drum. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" she said then took a breath "I can't I can't.." she was about to bolt out but I barely gripped tight enough to stop her sweaty hand from slipping away 

"Mer remember, get out of your own head" I said while she was still darting away "Mer look at me" as she did I did breathing exercise with her, let her hand go and showed her to open and close her hands "now count to ten" I said seeing that she was visibly less terrified 

"Thanks" she breathes in "god I'm so fucking scared; this is my first show that's not with my family present" 

"Look no matter how hectic it gets" I said "Merrin look at me, you know I'll be there for you, if you get scared just look for me in the crowd, I'll be at the center cheering you on" 

"Okay" she said finally gaining her composure "you better not skip out" she leaned in close

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" I said leaning in to kiss her "plus Trilla is my ride home" I said this and she swatted my arm, I held her hand and we walked back to the front

Some time passed and I was feeling the energy of the room and it was mixed with drunken excitement and sobering anxiety, I saw a few of my classmates and made small talk. There was a tap on one of the mics, Trilla stood there looking intimidating as all hell. Merrin was now in white face paint, she had vanta black paint outlining the traditional tattoos her people’s elders and warriors would wear. I pressed a button and a prerecorded message played 

"When you face one night sister you face all of them" the voice became deeper and much more distorted, Merrin opened with a guitar riff, he bass was barely audible but it was felt throughout your chest, the chugging from the guitar became more guttural and when you processed the drums kicked in. Trilla's voice is like if a bear was trying to do an impression of an oncoming train, when the song got to the chorus of the song it sounded like Whitney Houston and Amy Winehouse had child. The shoe was impressive, and they showed their range, Merrin was doing things that both amazed the audience and cringe while they held their fingers in pain. Merrin played heavenly melodies, and hellish power chords, she looked at the crowd and with each song she looked less worried and looked amen and smiled, even though the white face paint I could tell there was a blush developing. 

"We are the night sisters! Don't you! Forget that!" Trilla shouted into the mic, "goodnight Miami!" The stage went black and I went with Greez's team to the back and packed the amps and the instruments, the girls were done taking off their makeup. We went to the kitchen and had a bit of a snack away from the rest of the crowd, we laughed, and I held Merrin by the waist. 

"You did great Mer" I said “they loved you guys out there” 

"Yeah, thanks for cheering" she said, she pulled out a small orb like object, "let's go outside Cal"


	8. Making wishes

"Make a wish Cal" I said as the music was thumping inside the bar we had just left, the first night sisters show done and over with, I handed Cal the talisman and squeezed his hand 

He closed his eyes and opened them, "okay done" 

"What was it" I asked genuinely curious, I can't seem to read his thoughts

"Can't tell you or else it won't come true" he replied shooting me a smirk

"Who said that?" I asked

"Haven't you seen the movies ? It's like the rule to magic" Cal said in a joking manner

"Cal" I took a breath in trying not to laugh, "magic is much mor-" as soon as I was about to enter the intricicies of the magical arts the door opened, Trilla had her arm over Ilyana's shoulder and Ilyana had an arms around Trilla's waist 

"She's staying with me tonight Merrin, is that cool ?" Trilla siad

"That's fine, I'll pick her up in the morning" I responded 

I turned to look back at Cal to see a surprised but amused look on his face, "well that was um...really lucky" 

I took the talisman back, "no luck, only magic" I can tell the genuine surprise in his face, I knew what he wished for

"Well how am I gonna go home?" Cal said 

"You can stay at my place tonight dingus" I said as I tossed my keys to him, "but you should drive, I'm getting sleepy" I said as I yawned 

Some time passed and I saw the headlights illuminate the parking lot, "don't park far you-" I blinked and we were at the foot of the staircase, I was able to muster enough energy to get out of the car, the adrenaline crash was phenomenal. 

"Sweetheart you okay?" I heard Cal say I felt him put my arm over his shoulder 

"Sweet-" I yawned "heart, God I am so sorry bu-" I yawned again "fuck, that was so tiering" 

Cal opened the door and flicked on a light, I gained some strength to walk a little bit more freely, I looked at Cal 

"Wait here" I said as I went to my room and changed into some basketball shorts, and a black tank top. I found something that might fit Cal I walked out and handed him the clothes. 

"I hope this fits" Cal said 

"Maybe, I hope" I replied "don't keep me waiting Cal" 

"Excuse me ?" He replied 

"I'm not gonna sleep on the couch" I said hoping he would catch what I'm putting down 

"Oh alright" he said as he went to the bathroom and in the time it took me to get a water bottle and come back, he was already in my PJ bottoms and the long white shirt I gave him. "Ready" 

"Move aside" I said as I walked into my bathroom, as dumb as it was but it was really sweet that we brushes our teeth together. He used the travel brush and paste I had on the sink for guest, we playful fought to stay in front of the mirror. We went into my room and made out way to the bed, I fixed myself to the edge of the bed and Cal to the side of the wall. 

"Sorry Cal I'm such a bad host" I said 

"You did amazing tonight Merrin" he said as he brushed the hair out of my eye

"Merrin? I thought I was sweetheart" I said laughing 

"Alright, get some rest sweetheart" he said as he kissed my forehead, I turned my back to him and he laid there, and we drifted off to sleep.


	9. Unwrap me

"ACH" I said as I felt a swift kick to my thigh, the hit stung me, I turned to see Merrin moving her head side to side, and occasionally kicking. "Merrin, you okay?" 

"Yeah just-" she said not opening her eyes "burrito me" she mumbled a few words in Russian and some other language I couldn't make out. I weighed my options, wake up with a black eye and bruises or have Merrin in a burrito till she calms down. I got up and expertly put her in a close approximation of a burrito, I rolled her and held on to her in a weird human body pillow. I went back to sleep, and woke up a couple of hours later as I saw the sun peered through the curtains. I felt a small peck on the back of my neck I turned to see Merrin still in burrito form. 

"Cal...why am I wrapped like a burrito" said the tiered Merrin 

"You told me too" I said 

Merrin started to crack a smile "unwrap me" she said she started to wiggle

I started to help her out of her Texmex inspired prison, she got up and the light that was slowly peering into the room highlighted her when she was stretching and I notice something I never saw before 

"Sorry I sometimes move in my sleep" she explained 

"Hey, what are these?" I said pointing to her upper shoulder. I saw multiple lines forming a strange esoteric symbol but there where other undeniable scars

She looked guilty as she covered them, "back home there's this processes where you get inducted into the coven" she paused and looked at me with a twinge of pain "scarring is a practiced we adopted and all members must take them" she sucked in air "so many people were exiled and killed like many ethno religious groups, my mom was a child when they came and put so many to the earth" she started to well up in tears

"I'm not judging, I was just curious" I said "sorry" hoping I didn't open a festering wound

"I'm the daughter of the head mother, so my scars were more intricate, and much more painful" she pointed to three lines that were apart from the symbol, "all members have to show their dedication to the path of the night" she paused "I shed my blood in honor to those who came before, are now, and are to come" she said this as she pointed to the next one above it 

I put my fingers in between hers, "sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" I paused and lifted my shirt and showed her my scars, my shame. "They had to pull large shards of glass out of my abs, it was a centimeter away from my large intestine" I felt my tears well up "My master threw himself on me and took the largest to the Aorta" I paused only slightly pained " I would have been a goner and he would have been fine, sometimes I wish it was me instead of me" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

She stopped covering her scars and she looked at me, "we're survivors Cal" she said "recent or inherited" she paused and reached for something on the nightstand. It was an empty shell, from a fired bullet. She handed it to me and I was flooded with images of gun fire, burning buildings, weeping, a strong sense of hatred and fear. When I opened my eyes I saw Merrin's face, her hand was on my wound, "we repay the dead the same way we get vengeance" she said 

"How?" I uttered, only slightly fearing that she'd suggest vengeance

"We live. We thrive. We grow. We show them that they are powerless to do any meaningful harm" she said "or at least that's what my mother told me" 

"I think she's right" I said "hey, maybe you're rubbing off on me, but can we stay in a little longer?" 

"Sure Cal" and when she said that we had our foreheads pressed against each other, adjusted our bodies and fell asleep.


	10. Sick days and finals

"I am a night sister, I come from a great line of witches that with a word could crumble empires and ow-" I clutched my heating pad to my lower stomach, I let out a small cough and felt a stabbing pain, a tear rolled my cheek 

"Merrin just try and not over exert yourself okay?" Cal said while he rubbed my forehead, "at least your burning less" he kissed my forehead 

"Out of all the times to get sick, it had to be during finals. And in my period, fuck me man" I said in a defeated tone

"Well at least you submitted your assignments, you only gotta show up for one final, I think that's a win" Cal said cheerfully

I thought for a moment and he was right, on the other hand Cal had 3 finals in one day and he still found time to take care of me "Cal are you sure you'll do well tomorrow?" 

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about" he said pausing to come back into the room with chicken noodle soup and a small jar of Nutella and some animal crackers "besides, I'm not the one sick you are, so maybe don't worry so much about me" 

"Okay, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for" I said absent mindedly

"Oh I wouldn't say that" he said "but you are definitely are th-" I pressed my hands to his face

"If I can't say it, then you can't either you dummy" I said 

"Aw" he said but I though he continued the thought 

"Love you too Cal" I said in response 

"Wait, did you just" he said pausing "say love before I did" 

"No you said it first" I protested as I ate my soup 

"No I think you did just now" he replied 

"Well?" I said 

"Well what?" He said slightly confused

"Aren't you gonn-" 

"I love you Merrin" he said simply, my heart sank

I finished my sound and he took my pad to heat it up again, I laid on his couch covered myself in blankets, he came back and gave me the pad. 

"Rest now" he said, he then planted a kiss on my forehead, I took a nap on his couch and drifted off to pleasant dreams.


	11. The day before Va'et

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holiday's ! Right after finals our gang gets to rest, December 21-24 are the days the sacred holiday of Va'et are held by the night sister coven, this year the celebration includes more people.

"Are you sure Merrin?" Cal said on the phone, I put him on speaker as I and Ilyana were placing decorations, Vines and streamers were causing the lights to dance when they were caught in the ceiling

"Yes, Cal we'd love for you to come and celebrate Va’et with us. And we could really use the help" Ilyana spoke into the phone

"We'd appreciate if you could help babe" I said sweetly into the phone

"Alright, Can Trilla come too? If it's as much work as you guys say, we could get all the hands we need" 

"Yes, that be great, see you in an hour" I shouted to drown out Ilyana's protest and hit the hang up button. 

Ilyana looked flushed "you mischievous goblin! Why the hell did you do that!" She said, she looked more flustered than mad 

"Come on Ilyana, it's not fair that my Boyfriend gets to celebrate with us and your girlfriend can't" I said 

"Wait he's staying too!" She started to massage her temples "you know this is a 3-day celebration right?" 

"I do" I said pausing "so?" 

"Merrin they don't know how to celebrate alone, so they'll have to stay here" she paused "and if we have to get something we all have to go!" She huffed looking at me "it's a holiday meant for families" 

"Knowing someone for 3 years and going through really high highs and low lows makes a stronger family than blood ever could, experiences we share echo through time" I paused "was it not the kind heart of villagers that helped out our foremothers to survive the red purge?" I said forcefully 

"Yeah I guess…" Ilyana said 

"So, as supreme-" I started 

"A little presumptuous aren't we ?" Ilyana said

I lifted a finger "I decree that this coven will allow friends and loved one’s chance to participate" I lifted my hand and made the sign of resolution

"Alright" Ilyana huffed out and made the sign of understanding 

"Plus it be nice to have others helping out for once" I said 

Some time had passed and a knock came at the door, I opened it to find Cal and Trilla standing there. 

Trilla stepped forward and gave me a hug and kissed Ilyana square on the forehead, "Hola chicas" she made her way to the living room and said "wow it is sparkly in here, how do we help" 

Cal kissed me on the cheek "hey" he hugged Ilyana and walked passed us and next to Trilla and on second glance you saw them wearing matching hoodies, a dark blue background and a black skull with the Covens traditional face tattoos in white. "So how can we help?" 

"Is that?" I started 

"Merch?" Trilla cut in "no, a fan made it and gave a couple to Greez" she paused looking around, her and Cal were very confused and it was apparent "he said we could have some" 

"How nice" chimed Ilyana from her room, "I'm gonna need your help with this" 

For about an hour me and Ilyana took time to explain Va'et to our guest as we worked, the weirdest part to them was the colorful decorations. 

"Okay so" huffed Cal "here" he said to indicate where to put the last mattress 

"That'll be fine" I said helping him put on red bed covers on the two mattresses "get the gold and black blanket from my room, it's in a small box in my closet" as I said this he went to my room 

"Okay so it's like a big slumber party we can't leave ?" Trilla said 

"Exactly, it's usually celebrated with only biological family, but Merrin pulled rank on me" I can hear the nervousness in Ilyana's voice 

"Sick" Trilla said "so you want me and Cal to like pack clothes, any colors in particular?" 

I walked into the kitchen area and saw Trilla and Ilyana covering three candles in ceremonial oil, "make sure not to wet the wicks" I said taking out the candelabra from a cupboard that was under the sink and setting it on the table, I pulled out a censor, charcoal, tongs, and a small bag of pine resin I looked at the both of them, "get ready to open the windows, make sure they're the ones that have screens" I walked back to the living room and saw Cal with the blanket, he was about to open it when I stopped him. "Not yet" I smiled "the fun has yet to be had, just set it on the big bed" I motioned him to follow me to the kitchen, "now, you two go home and pack your bags for 3 days and 2 nights, anything and everything you may need, make sure you have a red shirt, black shirt, and white shirt packed" I waved my hands playfully to shoo them away, once the door was closed I looked at Ilyana. 

"Now for our part, since the muggles are away" I laughed a bit 

"Good I was worried they see this part" she laughed, and she cocked an eyebrow "shall we" 

I pulled out the small bone from a goat that was in the cupboard, I extended my hand with bone in it, "do your worst" I said, I felt Ilyana grip the other side of the bone with purpose

"You're o-" before she could finish, she started to pull and I reacted with and evenly strong pull, the bone one second was closer to me then it was closer to her. 

Crack. This sound brought out a feral strength I didn't know we had. Pop.


	12. Va'et (night 1)

Merrin: we're gonna pick you guys up 

I finished packing my gym bag with clothes and a backpack with the things I'll need for three days, honestly I'm trying to figure out how the sleeping situation is gonna go. 'The family pile' as Ilyana put it sounds like it could be very awkward if this wasn't done with family, so how are the arrangements gonna be made? A bang came at my door. 

"They're here!" Shouted Trilla from the other side of the door 

"Coming! Cool your jets" I responded. I took my bags and BD with me, I opened the door to see Trilla still in a hoodie, she was wearing a black snapback and shades, she held up her bags 

"I brought the equalizer" she said pausing for effect "just in case we need to settle a score with minimal blood shed" 

"Do you suspect a lot of conflict?" I said 

"God I hope not" she said "you'd get creamed my dude" 

"That's what you think, but your lack of faith in Luigi is quite disturbing" I said 

"Come off of it my guy, I can woop anyone with any character" 

We walked to the parking lot still arguing the ethicacy of using electric rodents to fight a pink nightmare that eats everything. I saw Ilyana was behind the wheel with a slightly disgruntled face, and Merrin with some shades on looking very satisfied. 

Ilyana rolled her window down "load them in the back, and get ready to get really weird" she said this while Merrin stayed silent. 

We loaded up the back and got in, Trilla piped up from the back

"Okay so Va'et is that like a new holiday ?" 

"Yes and no" Ilyana paused "it use to be an open celebration but then the red purge happened so we had to take the coven underground" 

"Much of our written practices were lost during that time" said the cold voice channelling itself from Merrin, every part of me knew it was Merrin who was saying it but something felt off, it was low but if you heard close enough it sounded like she had a legion of voices speaking from her. "My dear, she will be herself again, soon" the voice said, it sent a cold chill down my spine and left me a little light headed 

"Merrin isn't Merrin at the moment" Ilyana said, "can't explain right now but...this is what happens when you win" 

Trilla spoke up "wow freaky, so like she's totally like Regan from, the exorcist" she paused "is this normal" 

"The most normal thing" Ilyana said you'll see what I mean soon" we drove in relative silence until we got to their parking lot. The sun was setting and out of the corner of my eyes I could see shadowy figures darting in, out, and around their apartment. Ilyana was wearing all black, Merrin walked out to the door and waved her hand and the door slowly creeked open. 

"Is she gonna be okay" Trilla said as she squeezed Ilyana's shoulder, Ilyana squeezed her hand back 

"She will be" She responded sounded unsure 

"So...are the ghost part of party list?' Trilla spoke in a hushed tone 

"Wait, you can see them too?" I said feeling more relieved

"Yeah, I know I wanted you to meet the family but like...the living first" Ilyana said 

"Oh this is so cool" Trilla said "it's like ghost hunters!" She finished that statement and Ilyana shot her a look that brought the seriousness back on high

We walked in and got hit with a wall of a strong pine smell, we walked guided by Ilyana 

"Close the windows and draw the blinds shut" Merrin spoke she had her shades off and her Iris was a dark yellow, a sharp noticable contrast to the light yellow they usually are. She was in the kitchen siting Infront of a candlebra, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and opened her mouth. 

"Sisters lend me your strength" a multitude of voices boomed, the air temperature dropped, she held a candles wick in between her thumb and index finger, she released it and roaring flame erupted, the shadows lengthed and the room was equally darker and brighter all at once. 

Ilyana swatted me and Trilla and motioned us to bow our heads, "we wait your word mother supreme" 

"Boy let me see your face" the voice that came from Merrin was once I recognized, sometimes her mother would call her on the phone and it was easy to hear her booming voice, I lifted my eyes to meet her gaze "so it is you, the man whom my daughter has taken interest in" Merrin dipped her thumb in a red liquid, her voice was so hypnotic that I moved forward and she drew a symbol on my forehead, she took more and did what I assumed was the same symbol on her forehead. "Tonight, is the night we honor the dead" she said this and the multiple voices reverberated through the room, "say their names in your heart" she raised her hands and the flame adopted a sickly green color and rose up. I said the name of my master and after some time the flame went back to a normal size. "Rise to look upon your Supreme" the voice said. 

Ilyana looked up and Trilla followed suit, Ilyana looked at me and motioned me to get behind Merrin. Merrin chanted some words in a language neither me or Trilla could understand and at the end of the chant Merrin collapsed and I quickly caught her. 

"Trilla flick on the lights!" Shouted Ilyana, Trilla made her way to the light switch and then the room was flooded with light. I slowly lower my body alongside Merrin's so I can lay her on the floor but I was holding her head so it didn't touch the ground, I waited in a baited anticipation, she looked bad. 

Ilyana walked over and had a surprised look on her face when she saw me, "I'll take care of her, get her heating pad" she said 

Trilla spoke up "is it over ?" There was fear in her voice "like no more channelling" 

I came back into the kitchen and put Merrin's heating pad in the microwave, "yeah when I heard you explain this channelling you made it sound like cake" I said keeping my eyes on Merrin 

"She's only channeled her mother's spirit once, but for a minute max" 

"And how long has it been" Trilla said almost being drowned out by microwave going off, I took the bag out and gave it to Ilyana 

"Check the time, cause I don't know" she said simply and she put the pad on Merrin's stomach, "get me some paper towels Cal, Trilla get some first aid stuff in the bathroom, her marks are bleeding" 

My blood ran cold, I saw her eyes opening slightly "Cal…" she opened her eyes more "who put that on your face ?" 

"It was your mother Merrin" Ilyana spoke up, Trilla came in with a bundle of medical supplies, I saw Ilyana hold Merrin down as she tried to get up quickly 

"Cal come down here, please" Merrin spoke a bit more forcefully, she was holding her heating pad with both hands and was giving pained expressions on her face, I met her gaze and laid my hand on hers, she had a shocked look on her face 

"I think your mom likes him" Ilyana broke the tension 

"Alright help me up" Merrin said, the blood was starting to sleep through her shirt

"Did you open a cut or something?" Trilla asked as Me and Iyana helped her into a chair. 

"This much blood, no" she said rolling up her sleeve and her Mark was more intricate "it got added to, but why ?" 

"So um... what's with the war paint Cal. Also it's been two hours since sunset" Trilla said

"It's um...a story...a famous one" Ilyana spoke up 

Merrin's stomach growled, "the knight and the witch" she paused "god let's have some food already" 

"Grub is something me and Cal can do" Ilyana spoke, she motioned me to help her at the fridge, we pulled out several plates and rotated which were in the microwave, we all decided to eat at the kitchen counter still shaken from this night. 

"So how does the story go ?" I broke the silence 

"Well" started Merrin "there was once a witch who lived deep within the woods, amongst twisted pine trees, she lived alone" Merrin paused "god this is so good Ilyana you're the best, alright take over" Merrin finished her sentence and dug into her food. 

"The king sent his forge master's son, a knight of true virtue, a warrior with no equal" Ilyana paused for dramatic effect, she pointed and we saw the shadows at the base of the candle start to take shape, Ilyana said an incantation and the shadows came to life and visually illustrated the story. "He ventured to the woods, the ancestral home of the witch, the king sent him out to find a legendary treasure in order to win him the great war that was to come" the shadows illustrated the story perfectly 

"So what was the treasure" Trilla said 

"The knight ventured through the dense forest and came upon her cabin" Ilyana said this and the shadows of the knight was a familiar shape to me, the witch looked very familiar 

"Show your face warrior, the witch said" Merrin interjected, her plate empty 

"let me see yours the knight replied" Ilyana took over the story again "and they cast their gaze into each other and felt a connection" 

"He told her his request, and she told him the ingredients" Merrin said 

"The heart of a bear, the sap from the oldest tree, and the heart of Witch" Ilyana said 

"Do you guys have a bit or something this feels rehearsed" I said 

"We had to tell this story to children every Va'et" Merrin said "showmanship is part of it"

"He spent much time with her, he became her greatest ally, and then closest friend" Ilyana said, the shadows danced to show two figures eating, drinking, and dancing, "but in their happiness the armies of the rival Kingdom marched into the woods" she made a gasping face while the two figures held each other's hands. 

"The brave knight said 'no kingdom is worth saving, no life worth living if you are not in it. I will defend you with my last breath' so the knight set off to face the armies himself" Merrin said "but then the witch stopped him"

"Coño esto es una novela" Trilla said, "look the figures are moving around" 

I felt Merrin grasp my hands " the witch grabbed the knights hands and said ' I prefer you take what is yours, for my heart is yours' she leaned in and they kissed each other and the forest came alive and swallowed the army whole" 

"The son would return with the witch as his bride and have many children with her, and in her tradition she painted that symbol on his face and this symbol on herself" Ilyana said while pointing at me and Merrin. 

"So like, I hope that was your mom's favorite story Merrin" I said 

"It is" Merrin said "I'm glad she stopped by for a minute, a lot easier than facetime I'll tell you that much" 

"So are y'all married or…" Trilla spoke up 

"Oh yeah they totally are" Ilyana said jokingly 

We all laughed and curiosity got the best of us and we asked if there was a movie adaptation of the story, and there was. For what it's worth the acting was very good but the special effects looked like something from the 70's, even though this movie came out in the early 2000's. 

"Wait so he was fucking around in the forest for a year!" Trilla exclaimed "also did the bear turn into a dragon in the original?" 

"Oh yeah that didn't happen, but I guess they wanted to make it interesting" Merrin said. We were on the large matress on the floor looking at the TV, Merrin was big spooning me Ilyana was behind Merrin and Trilla behind her. We were wearing black shirts and all in pajamas at this point. 

"So how's the markings?" Ilyana said 

Merrin looked at her right shoulder "well it's not bleeding so better" she paused "why did she give me the final marking?" 

"Final marking?" I said, when Merrin told me about the scarring process, I thought it was a physical ritual that was done in a tent and not that it could happen at a distance 

"A final marking is the last mark that indicates that a member of our tribe has reached mastery in the craft or when they are ready to run their own coven unsupervised" Merrin replied 

"Oh and that Merrin can now start a family on her own" Ilyana interjected 

"Fuck off Ily" Merrin said I saw her face glowing red

"So like how many more marking do you need to start your family Ilyana" I responded trying to shift the embarrassment over 

"Yeah how many left Ily" Trilla said 

"Well my piece is halfway done" she got up and pulled the back of her shirt over her head, the back piece was only slightly obstructed by her bra strap it was a much larger piece not as intricate as Merrin's, she put her shirt down, Trilla didn't looked phased by Ilyana's actions. "My clan is more focused on music and illusion, her's is more leadership and specializes in magic" 

"Cool, so who wants to lose at smash Bros" Trilla said

"Loser makes breakfast" I said 

"Prepare to die" shouted Ilyana

Trilla set up the switch and we played a few rounds, it ended up being a tie for last place with me and Merrin losing an equal amount of times, things came to an end and me and Merrin left for a quick moment when Trilla and Ilyana started to drift off and finally feel asleep. We went to the bathroom with a couple of paper towels, Merrin started to rub my forehead, slowly wiping away the markings. 

"So did your mom know about us ?" I asked

"Yeah, I told her about you. She always asked about my week, Ilyana, my friends and she reminded me" Merrin said, now in a voice that sounds nothing like her mother she tried to deepen her voice like a smoker "no boys, good men wait for educated women" she pointed her face like an old mob boss 

"Alright, but like you did a better impression of her earlier" 

"Cal you know I can't do an impression to save my life, only my Danny Devito is half decent" Merrin said and in some way it knocked any skepticism I had out of me 

"You're right, now hold still" I said as I began to wipe away her markings, I never knew doing something so simple could make me so happy. We looked at each other and began to lean in, it felt so natural, I began to feel the heat of her body get closer. Bang. 

"Guys I have to take a dump, those weird tortillas are kick my ass" Trilla's voice boomed from the other side of the door. 

We got out and she ran in like she was milliseconds away from exploding, we crawled into bed 

"Try not to kick me alright?" I said laughing a bit 

"I'll hold you tight then" she said

My dreams were memories of me and the three, either together or with some of them, but I saw my old master in every one of them and he was smiling. Every time I'd see him before I was stuck with world ending guilt, but now I only remember the good times and appreciate the time we had together. This is how we honor the dead.


	13. Second day of Va'et

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only one chapter this week, school has been crazy busy. I want to make the fic to be 20 chapters long so the future chapters will wither be longer or there will be a time skip, please enjoy; it means a lot to me.

"Hey Merrin, wake up" said Cal in a hushed voice "we gotta make breakfast, remember we lost" 

I groaned still sleepy "alright, I got eggs this time" I got up feeling a slight pang in my shoulder, I started to let go of the hug I had Cal in and we got up he turned to face me 

"I was thinking pancakes" he said 

"Yeah sure I think we could do that" I said holding my shoulder "mind helping me changing this" I said, the pain subsided but I like having clean bandage's, we tip toed to bathroom not to wake up Trilla and Ilyana. We closed the door and took off the bandage, the air stung me, "Cal you mind making a new bandage while I disinfect this" 

"Yeah sure" he replied, he was eyeing the pink scare and he looked away, he looked worried 

"It's ugly I know" I said, I am proud of my people and all that we have accomplished but scarring is so barbaric 

"No no I'm just worried you know" he said "I thought you'd find my nose scar ugly if I'm being honest" 

I looked at the bridge of his nose, leaned in and kissed it "I think it's beautiful" I paused "how did you get that?" 

"I was working on something when I was younger and chain got loose, glad I didn't get it cut off" he said chuckling a bit 

The rubbing alcohol burned a bit and I winced, "alright just put the bandage on and give them some kick ass pancakes, today's gonna be a busy day" I said smiling as I did 

"Alright, can't wait" Cal said as he put the bandage on me and kissed me 

We snuck into the kitchen and opened the window, I got the bowls Cal got the batter and we started to make pancake mix, the smell must have woken up the two cause the bathroom door closed and the shower started to run, Trilla came in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes 

"Morning" she said while yawing "what's on the menu noobs" 

"Pancakes, and if you're up for keeping your game master title" I said looking at the now interested Trilla "today is your day, the second day of Va'et is the most active day" 

"Game day" Cal chimed in 

I looked at him "yes, more or less" I said putting the batter in the frying pan "things are going to be heated up today" 

The shower stopped 

"So when do we play?" Trilla asked the excitement visible on her face 

"Right after we eat and shower, fair warning Ilyana is crazy competitive" I said 

Trilla smirked "oh I know" she stopped tapping her fingers on the counter "she's beat me once...or twice" 

Cal started to make a face as if he smelt gas 

"TMI" I said laughing a bit, I'm fully aware of their extra curriculars 

The door opened "Merrin get ready to be creamed" said a now charging Ilyana, she kissed Trilla on the cheek and sat next to her 

"Alright everybody to the table" Cal said, Ilyana went without a second thought Trilla did the "I'm watching you" hand motion and sat next to Ilyana 

Cal helped me put the pancakes on the table, and I brought the plates and the syrup. We started to eat the breakfast, Ilyana packing in the pancakes and the table was looking at her. 

"Babe slow down" Trilla said in a hushed tone 

"We are" Ilyana started then ate her last bite "in it to win it today" 

"So what game are we playing?" Trilla said 

"Well not smash bros, the rule is we have to play a game we haven't played as a group" I said "and no tech today, we have to entertain each other"

"Twister" Ilyana spoke abruptly "let's play twister" 

There was a moment of silence that reminded me of when me and Ilyana were kids, I began to laugh "yeah sure, then we're gonna duel at high noon" 

Cal and Trilla looked at each other and in some coordinated effort of nerdyness the shouted "The heart of the cards!" 

I shook my head, "no it's an actual duel but with nerf pistols instead of real ones" I finished my sentence 

"You know ever since the accident of '94" Ilyana said casually, she got up and walked to her room, "today's color is red" 

Trilla finished her pancake and said, "excuse me, the what?" 

Cal just looked puzzled 

"Don't worry about it" I said sharply

We showered and Cal set up the twister tarp on the ground, I was by the spinners and waited for Trilla to finish showering 

"Good thing we got cleaned up" Trilla said and walked, she still had a towel on her head that she slowly pulled off. 

"Okay so best of three, no cheating. Cal versus Trilla" Ilyana said, the two stepped up and locked eyes, "may the best one win" 

The game started and went on for about half an hour each round, me and Ilyana took turns spinning and shouting commands. It got to round three Cal and Trilla were in a pretzel mid twist shape, it was impressive to remember how flexible Cal and Trilla are. 

"Okay Cal, right hand green" Ilyana said 

"No sweat" he said as he placed his hand there with little effort, his shirt was lifted and you can see how toned his body is 

"Trilla, right foot on red" I said 

She moved her leg for a brief moment and her weight buckled under her as she exclaimed "shit!”, She fell and Cal got out of his twisted shape and helped her up, Ilyana looked disheartened from the loss. 

"Ah well shit, but let's remember I still have won more times in general" Trilla said 

"Yeah we know" Cal and I said

"So, what's her punishment Cal?" Ilyana said, she was cringing 

"Hm... let's see…" Cal paused "take out your phone and recreate your least favorite Vine and post that on your Instagram story, you can't explain it ever" 

Trilla looked mad, but she put her snapback on her head, took her phone out and started to film. 

"It's ya boi um...skinny penis" she said doing her best Noel Miller impression, we saw her post it on Instagram. She was so defeated, she shot daggers at Cal "oh I'll get you back" she stuck a finger out "I'll get you back" 

Cal and I were dying in laughter, and I guess that broke the tension because we all laughed, given that we all woke up around 9 ish, we had a quick music break before the next game. In this rare moment Cal and Ilyana dueted beyond the sea, Cal was on the guitar and Ilyana was singing. Trilla and I were impressed at Cal's skill, Trilla started to braid my hair while the radio was on. This day we are to be each other's entertainment, so we try to minimally be on out phones or watch TV. I taught Cal a few songs, the others may not know it but he plays one mean ukulele.

"Y'all want to go to Dave n' Busters later ?" Cal asked and we lounged around in the living room

"Oh hell yeah" Ilyana said, "hey Cal isn't it true you have some level of muscle mimicking?" 

"Um...mostly with things having to do with my hands. Why?" He looked puzzled 

Ilyana smirked lifted a finger "if I win the next game, you are gonna perform in a public place of my choosing" she looked at me 

I spoke in Russian "watch what you ask" 

In out sacred language Ilyana said "I know what I ask" 

I lifted my hands and said in English seeing that a full blown conversation in another language would be rude "okay" I looked to Cal "I'll try to win the next one, pass me my guitar"

I took it and made the C chord shape, I plucked the high E and B strings together, then the G string. Trilla stopped braiding my hair and stood up, I began to strum and she made her way to the broom, she moved it around like a mic, Ilyana started to make a beat to match the song I was playing, I switched to the A minor chord, then G major, the F chord, then back to the G major. Cal ruffled his hair to make it look as long as possible, he got up and stood next to Trilla. I've never heard Cal sing in a while but it surprised me, if he stayed in his range the whole time he could have been considered a natural, but emotion gets the best of us. During the song Trilla and Cal made very dramatic poses and pulled the make pretend microphone towards themselves at different times. 

"Wow that was actually really good Cal, for a beginner" Ilyana said

I smiled widely 

"Yeah well...you know I had a really deep emo phase, so I've practiced a few songs" Cal said sheepishly

The timer went off and alerted us it was the fated time. Cal got to our side of the room, me and Ilyana were back to back, Trilla was opposite to Cal. 

"No cheating Mer" Ilyana said, she cocked her gun

"Shouldn't I be saying that" I said looking at Cal and cocking mine. 

"Alright blindfolds on" Trilla said 

"We'll shout when you get to the lines, turn and shoot" Cal said 

I steadied myself, I would have tried looking through Cal's eyes but I promised not to cheat. 

"Ready" we all said in unison "go said Cal and Trilla

I walked at a slow pace. Each step bringing me closer, the anticipation is in the air, the feeling of rising high and knowing you're gonna drop at any moment. 

"Turn!" Trilla and Cal shouted

"Draw" their voices spoke, time was slowing as I lifted high the nerf gun

"Shoot!" The unison was defining, I pulled the trigger and held my breath, I took off my blind and saw that my shot was dead center on Ilyana. 

"Glad we didn't do this with real guns" Trilla said

"Okay so…" Ilyana said then she gulped "what's my punishment?" 

I waited a second and decided how evil I wanted to be, "how about you cook tonight" I said 

"Alright sure, so we're just gonna play games at Dave n busters?" Ilyana said

"Hell yeah" Trilla said, she stopped when she noticed that Ilyana looked at her "sorry, I'll help if that counts" she said pleading 

"I'll help too" said Cal 

"Thanks guys" Ilyana said 

She looked relieved, "ah hell, I'll help too" I said, I meant this to be a punishment and not a bonding moment 

"Alright, I have an idea, let's get started!" Ilyana said, she then clapped her hands. We gathered around and got the implements to start cooking, time passed, and we got the pan-frying beef, making lentils, and rice. The food was still hot when we are it and seeing as though Trilla and Ilyana were on the losing team they did end up washing them. 

"Alright let's go to Dave and Busters" Trilla said jingling out keys and we made our way to the car, we made out drive keeping the radio off and singing anytime we could or got bored. We got in and we ran through the arcade, a first of lights and pleasures, we played games well into the night. We went and had a night that was one of the best nights I could have had, the whole time I could barely take my eyes off of Cal, Trilla, and Ilyana. We needed our time by going to a photo booth that was in the plaza just outside of Dave and Busters. We took 3 sets, one for each couple, and one of the groups. 

We got home and laid on the giant mattress, no one in a particular place, we were sprawled out and we turned on a light and let the decorations make the lights dance. These are the nights I hope to hold on to, the people I hope to hold on to. To hold on to laughter, play and joy is to be alive. 

"We have to light the candle of the joy" Ilyana said 

Cal and Trilla looked confused 

"The second one guys come on" I said, we got up and made our way to the candles and lit it with a lighter, no magic we were too exhausted to do something to that level. 

"Now everyone's least favorite part" Ilyana said 

"Or favorite" I said "we have to put the beds in the rooms they came from, since we are in pairs we move them and then, yeah" I finished 

Trilla cocked an eyebrow "yeah?" 

Ilyana was glowing red in her cheeks "yeah!" 

"Wait what?!" Cal piped up 

"Let's get to moving mattresses, okay we'll figure it out then" I said, me and Cal got our mattress and moved it into the room and were nearly knocked over by the train that was Trilla an Ilyana. We set up the bed and pillows and it was well into midnight. 

"Fuck that's exhausting" Cal said as he laid in bed, I cuddled next to him and turned to look at him

"You had fun though" I said

"Oh, hell yeah, we won a lot" he said he paused "that's the most I've won against Trilla, I guess we're a great team" 

I dug my face into his chest "I guess so" I felt him rub my back, I made my way up to his level, foreheads pressed together. Or lips began to conform to each other’s shape, when we broke away.

"You know I can read your mind, right?" He said 

Electricity crawled up my spin with each touch, I bit the corner of my lip. I guess this is one way to stay entertained.


	14. Day 3 of Va'et

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, so probably skip the early first part of it. The next couple of chapters will be more action driven and comedy driven, but hold on till the end...my writing style will make more sense.

My body was in a state of bliss, satisfaction, and very sore. I tried to get up but I felt the full weight of a sleepy Merrin on me, she looked so peaceful and gorgeous. I began to play in her hair, my fingers combing through her hair, I felt her breathing start to change as she began to stir. 

"Morning" I said simply 

She groaned and dug her face into me, she let out a muffled "morning" she rolled over and clearly said "what are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know, I was planning to go out for a run with Trilla soon" I said 

"Oh yeah...that" she said, she groaned and rolled over and turned away and took off her shirt, he back still to me she got a sports bra from her dresser and put it on, she put on a dry fit shirt that I leant her, she took off her pj bottoms and put on some shorts. "You know we all have to go right ?" 

"Yeah I figured, no worries it'll be a short one" I said trying not to offend her, "you an Ily can talk while me and Trilla run some laps" 

She tied her hair back and extended a finger, she curled it towards her, calling me to her. I walked until our chest came together, she put a hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me in, she whispered "don't underestimate me" I felt shivers all the way down my legs, they felt like jelly, every sore muscle panged in pain and ecstasy. 

I planted a small kiss on her cheek, "me? Never baby" I held her by the waist and lingered in the heat of our touch, we faced each other and we started to kiss deep, and long, her touch was intoxicating, I lifted her up gently and laid her on her bed, I broke away from the kiss and I peeled off my shirt, and tossed it to the side, she bit her lip and I felt myself waking up an animalistic desire. I grabbed her legs and pulled her towards me, Merrin was looking on and breathing deeply. She was mouthing something.

"What's that?" I said knowing full well what she said

"Come on you know what I said" Merrin said sheepishly 

I leaned in and said "I want you to say it...come on you know it's more fun this way" I started to plant kisses down her neck, she began to squirm, I took my hands and traced circles on her stomach, with each twitch I moved my hands slower, "is this okay Merrin?" 

"Yes it is" she said 

I paused my kisses "say it then" I paused "I want you to say it"

"Lower" she said, she gave this mischievous face 

"Okay" I said, I put my hand down her shorts and spread my fingers so I wouldn't touch her just yet, she jolted violently.

"You're such a tease Cal!" She giggled 

"Me?!" I said in a hushed incredulous voice, I pulled her shorts down to her knees getting close to feel her heat, "would you like to see my commitment, to hear three words" she grabbed a handfull of hair

"Go for it" she said

"As you wish" I said I pressed a few kisses on her thighs just to watch her honey drip, her body was screaming for me. I kissed her folds long and deep, letting my tounge find her hard clit, I moved my tounge around and occasionally passing it over it. I used my hands to keep her legs pried open so they don't snap my neck, I heard her let go a few "fucks" and "shits". I snaked my middle and ring finger of my right hand at her warmth.

"Can I" I said 

Her face was beet red, her breathing was raspy and forced, in a more quiet room I could probably hear her heart, she snapped out of her spell and said "um...yeah please"

"Okay" she said, she turned away her chest was rising and falling frantically, I eased my fingers into her warm, wet folds, slowly moving my fingers up and curling them to touch closer to her belly button, I moved my fingers over her g spot. I moved in slow rythmic pattern, I felt her tighten herself around me she convulsed and left out a welp. 

"Please fuck me" she said in an divine voice, she was shaking and breathing to catch her breath I stepped away for a second and I saw desperation flash across her face, I lifted a finger and got a condom from the nightstand and put it on my raging member, I had to calm myself because I was in a pain that was damn near indescribable, I didn't feel human anymore I felt like a wild beast with the mind of a man. 

I positioned myself over her by the edge of the bed, she wrapped her legs around my waist, I positioned myself to enter her and slowly I pushed my way into her. Her lips conformed to my head and gave passage to my shaft, her walls gave ecstatic pressure, we looked at each other and she gave me confirmation to begin moving. I moved slowly at first allowing my head to move side to side due to the ecstasy of her touch, she clawed my back each time she tightened around me, our heads moved around each other, our breathes matched as she came to climax, I slowed myself in part to enjoy myself more and to not let go of this. I came and my mind drew a blank, all semblance of thought evaded me, my muscles we made weak and I rolled to her side after pulling up her shorts and fixing her shirt that crawled it's way up during our love making. I removed the condom and placed it in a small bag and put it in her trash bin in her room. 

"How much more time do we got Cal" she asked

It didn't occur to me to check the time, but it was fifteen to seven, "6:45, so we got about an hour before me and Trilla wanted to go for our run" 

"You're still gonna do that ?" She asked as she turned her head to face me, we were still catching our breath 

"Yeah, I'm thinking about picking up kendo again, so is she" I said, hoping that that wouldn't cause her to worry. 

"I guess you'll have to train" she said, "are you ready for that ?" 

"Only one way to find out I guess" I said, I looked at her and she had this puzzled face 

"You're gonna sign up for strike back, aren't you?" she said coldly, I saw concern cross her face 

"I'm thinking about it" I said, I wasn't sure but I loved to compete, I saw her face when I competed the first time, and it was a fearful one.

"Just promise me you'll be safe okay?" She said smiling at me 

"I'm definitely not gonna put myself in danger on purpose" I laughed a bit and that eased the tension 

I got up and put on my workout clothes and curled up next to Merrin, "let's nap for a bit and then get up and go for a run" I said 

"Naps are key part of my personality, glad you're turning" Merrin said, she hugged me and we began to drift off to sleep and was awoken a bit more alert and willing to get out of bed this time. We met up with Trilla and Ilyana in the living room and went into the car and drove to the park, Ilyana and Merrin walked while me and Trilla started to jog the track. 

"Jesus Cal, you got some stamina" Trilla said unprompted

"Um...what makes you say that?" I said

"See how Merrin's shoulders are relaxed, and you know she's walking like a person" she said "and not like a murder robot"

"Oh piss off, like you an Ily didn't" I said in response

"What me? I-" she started 

"You see how she's not looking like someone kicked her puppy ?" I said 

She laughed "good point" she paused "so you really trying to do strike back?" 

"Yeah" I said "I want to pick up kendo again"

"Uhuh" Trilla said, she was starting to pick up pace 

"You ever thought of teaching kendo again ?" I said 

"God no, like you don't understand these hands are rated E for everyone" she said 

I looked at her incredulously "you're gonna be a teacher Trill" I said "you sure you're in the right profession?" 

"Alright, slowdown" she said and panted 

I broke my composure and started to suck in air really hard "answer the question" 

"I like teaching history and physical education, plus I'm already a certified personal trainer" Trilla answered "dudes just don't know how to act, that's only a small reason why I'm becoming a teacher" 

"I get you, but you got me covered for training right ?" I said finally catching my breath and all the fatigue hitting me at once 

"Of course man no worries" Trilla said waving to Merrin and Ilyana 

"So are we still up for Noche bueña?" I said 

"Oh yeah definitely" she said "I don't know if they'll be up for it" 

"Well we could ask them, what did you get Ily?" I asked in a hushed tone 

"A necklace" she said "what did you get Merrin?" 

"I made these wireless Bluetooth connectors for her guitar and amp" I said and began to shush her 

"Hey girls" Trilla said 

"You guys done?" Merrin said 

Ilyana cocked an eyebrow, "a little forward no?" 

"Dah, I need to give Cal his gift, to cap off this last day" Merrin said 

"You guys wanna do Noche bueña?" Trilla said 

"Of course darling, Merrin are you coming?" Ilyana said 

"Duh, I want to have Cal's famous Coco" Merrin said 

We were all dripped in sweat and went back to the car, we talked about the prospects of post graduation life. Trilla is gonna teach at a local middle school, Ilyana is going to teach music at a local private school. Merrin and I were the ones up in the air, since I could continue at the car shop but I've been given offers to work with bigger companies but at entry positions and might be given grunt work and not do stuff with my hands, Merrin is the most unsure since history majors and people with minors in Siberian shamanic Faith's have a narrow job prospect. 

"I got an offer to work in the Smithsonian" Merrin said this and my heart dropped 

"Holy shit, really!" I shouted, both happy and terrified 

"Yeah" she pulled out her phone and showed us the email she got "I don't know if I'll take it" 

"Merrin are you crazy!" Ilyana pipped up "that takes years to get in" 

"Well the gift shop isn't my preferred place" Merrin said "so I'm probably gonna work with the university in their research and cultural diversity programs" 

"Oh alright" I said 

"Everything okay Cal" Merrin said

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, just go scared for a second" when those words escaped out of my mouth I realized how horrible that could be interpreted as 

Merrin hugged me tight and "you won't get rid of me that easily", I laughed and the car proceeded to roast me till we got home and showered. We gathered in the living room and decided to take down the decorations and exchange gifts. Merrin got me a necklace from her home, her mom sent it to me with a note that simply said, "I hope you get to see my face" which is terrifying seeing that she mentally linked with Merrin. Ilyana gave Trilla a new set of gloves, these would allow her to lift weights without hurting her fingers.The third candle was lit when the gifts were given and when night set me and Trilla were dropped off home by Ilyana. 

"We'll be here later okay?" Ilyana said

"No later than nine okay" Trilla said she kissed Ilyana, and we watched her speed off 

"Now for the hard part" Trilla said

"The ham" I said 

"Read my fucking mind" she said and we went to her apartment and got to cooking 

The night came Trilla and I were in out duo ugly sweaters, the girls came dressed to the nines and we were floored, it looked like we were all going to different events we laughed and exchanged gifts. Merrin loved my gift, and Ilyana was taken back seeing as this gift had a deeper meaning to them and we stayed and had a few cups of Coco and they went home. When the door to my apartment closed I cried a little, I know these days can't last forever and I wonder if the people I'm with will be with me for a while and if not for how long ?


	15. Only the strong survive

Boom! Came the deafening sound when the swords clashed together, Trilla was pushing against Cal's woodens sword with hers. They jumped back and readied themselves again, Trilla shouted

"Come on Cal I know you are faster than this" she said so it was audible through the face guard 

Knowing Cal he's focusing himself, finding his center, I was apprehensive but Ilyana shouted next to me 

"Go!" And as soon as that was said Cal and Trilla were clashing blades again, one trying to find an opening in the others defense. Their movements were so fast it was almost imperceptible to the human eye. But as this went on Trilla screamed 

"Stop messing around Cal!" The malice in her voice was believable, if I didn't know better she was trying to kill him. He went to block a down coming strike but her hit was so hard it broke through his guard and launched him to the ground. The force from that strike was enough to knock off Cal's helmet, he was on the floor and I saw a small bruise forming on his temple, he was shaking off his dizziness. I clenched my fist and Ilyana held my hands and looked at me, I was still steaming but I calmed myself enough to stay seated.

She took off her helmet and circled Cal "Stop fucking around Cal!" Trilla huffed "I know you're faster than this!" She walked back as she saw Cal get up

"I don't know you're just so-" Cal started to say but then Trilla cut him off 

"Don't think, feel" she said in a much kinder tone "what's the use of finding your center if you don't tap into that intuition Cal" she put on her helmet and readied herself 

"Well it's getting late, so this will be the last one, Cal are you ready?" Ilyana said 

"We can stop if you want" I said, my heart racing from fear and concern 

He put on his helmet and readied himself, as soon as Ilyana gave the go ahead Cal and Trilla ran at each other full speed. Trilla went to strike but Cal deflected her attack and used it's momentum to strike her in the shoulder, a loud pop could be heard throughout the empty gym, Trilla's speed was used against her and she fell forward. 

"Point Cal!" Ilyana said getting in between them, I rushed to Cal, and check on him as he took off his helmet

"I'm okay" he said still painting and recovering, we saw Trilla get up super excited and hugged the soul out of Cal, she gave out a pained wince but then laughed it off. 

"I knew you had it in you kid, it never left as I can see" Trilla said 

"You did great Cal, you would have been a wonderful warrior back at home" Ilyana said. 

"Alright let me and Cal change and we'll get Rey's pizza alright" Trilla said 

With that they went to the locker room and I was left standing there with Ilyana. She grabbed my shoulders and walked with me behind the bleachers. I felt tears forming and my vision was about to get blurry, I wiped away the tears but they kept coming.

Ilyana patted my back and started to shush me, she pulled my head into her chest. "Relax it's just a drill, Trilla was sparing with him" she rubbed the back of my head and I started to compose myself and I was able to look at her in the eyes "I know it's scary but you need to have faith that he will be okay" she said 

"Yeah you're right, maybe I coul-" I started to say but then Ilyana put up her finger and paused me 

"No spells to increase his strength" she said "and no good luck charms" she added 

"I guess fair is fair, I have to let him do his best" I said , she rubbed my arm and signaled me to follow her and I helped her pack the things they left and waited for them to come out. When they did they packed up, Cal and Trilla smelt amazing and it was hard to tell who smelt better. Probably a waste since we're going to a pizza joint. We walked to Cal's car and got in. I was in the back with Ilyana. Trilla was in the front and I got to see Trilla and Cal jamming out to the radio. They met way before he met us, and they've always been partners in crime. Two halves of a whole idiot I think and laugh to myself. We reached the place and got out and we were sitting in the booths waiting for our pizza, we were joking around and we saw a kid, no older than 16 come in and looking intently on the tip jar, Trilla said "watch this", and she locked eyes with the kid and shot a look at him that made him bolt out of the store. 

"Wow, I feel bad for your future students" I said, thinking back to my home and when me and Ilyana would learn our art my mother would shoot a similar look and everyone even the teachers would stop. 

"In my class" Trilla started "only the strong survive" she said as she slammed her fist on the table while having this cold stare.

"Pizza and a funfetti milkshake" the man said as he put out pizza on the table and placed the milkshake in front of a child like Trilla, she then looked serious again at the straw

"Um excuse me, sorry to bother but" she said then pointed at the straw 

"Oh excuse me, my mistake" he said and then shortly came back with the weirdest looking straw, "funfetti milkshake with the silliest staw" he handed the straw to her. The content ran back to her face as she put the straw in and began to drink. 

We all broke into laughter as Trilla looked confused and then later joined us.


	16. Why the long face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some feels

Some time passed but I couldn't shake the face Merrin had the whole night, she couldn't look at me in the eyes for most of the night and she only ate one slice. We paid our bill and we got out, Merrin held on to my arm and she walked me to my Car. 

I rubbed her arm "hey you okay" I said 

She didn't answer, she just hugged me I felt her hands grab my face and I saw her eyes puffy. She held me there for a moment, I saw a tear roll down her face and my heart sank, my old wound ached. 

"Why the long face?" I said to fill this awkward space, I could feel a tear develop

"Shut up Cal" she said as she put her forehead against mine, I gently put my hands on her cheeks slowly wiping away her tears, she breathed in and kissed me on my cheek "I'll see you later okay?" She said and she walked back to her car. I barely heard Trilla walk up to me

"You okay Cal? What was that?" She said 

I wiped my tears quickly and said, "oh nothing, just ah…" 

"Don't start Cal" Trilla replied coldly cutting me off 

I opened my car, we got in and I backed out of there and drove back to the complex

"She's worried you know?" Trilla started "she was to call the match" 

"God Trilla I'm such an idiot" I said keeping my eyes on the road, occasionally wiping my tears "I should have never brought her along" I said "why is Ilyana so okay with you doing this?!" 

"Two things. One,you are an idiot but not for the reasons you may think. Two, Ilyana is so not okay with this" she said sharply "remember some dude almost paralyzed my shoulder with one strike? Believe you me that Ilyana is not okay with me picking up kendo again" 

"But she seems so calm about it, but Merrin was coming apart at the seams" I said pulling into the parking lot and getting into my spot. I killed the car and sat there, "Trill what should I do?" 

I felt he put her hand on my shoulder, "you should talk to her" she said "and do what feels right" she said getting out of my car. My phone started to buzz, I checked and it was Merrin. I waved Trilla good night which she replied by flipping me off playfully. 

"Hey Mer what's up?" I said 

"Hey Cal, sorry for tonight" she said 

"No, no worries" I said 

"No Cal, I don't want to make you worry" she said "hear me out, I just got so scared" I heard her choke up "I'm so so-" 

"Sorry hey I wanted to say that I got the old DVD player out and teens from outer space, and was wondering if you wanted to talk about stuff then you should come over" I said waiting 

"Um...sure" she said "like now?" 

I let out an unintentional yawn and I heard her laugh and she spoke again 

"Maybe tomorrow, a you and me date night okay" she said "take care love" 

"Goodnight sweetheart" I said, we both paused and said "I love you" at the same time. But walking into my apartment and being greeted by BD I asked him to put on "Merrin video two" my tv glowed the room with Merrin on her guitar, I laid on my couch and went to sleep as she played a familiar sad song, I drifted off to sleep the TV played, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Maybe we'll get forty years together...Or one day you'll be gone" 

I woke up the next day around noon feeling like absolute hell, I changed shirts and walked out. I saw Trilla by her window and I waved 

"Sup, feeling better?" She said 

"Absolutely not, I forget what fighting you was like!" I said 

"And don't you forget it" she seemed happy, way happier than expected

"What's up? Something happen' " 

"Fuck yeah something happened! I got an email on the nightsisters official email, they want us to open for some group that's performing soon"

"Oh shit! Who?" I said 

"Some group know as. Wait for it. The hu!" She practically yelled the last part 

"Oh shit, when are they coming?" 

"Next week, and it's for a small park show but dude that's something!" 

"Not just something but a lot of something" she said, "oh get cleaned up, ILY is gonna drop off Merrin soon. We're going to rehearse while you two have date night" Trilla said as she was putting away the last dish she was washing on the drying rack.

"Key word there, night" I said "wait what time is it?" 

"Noon jackass" Trilla said "or do you not want to see your girlfriend? Cause we could use all the nightsisters-" 

"You back off" I said playfully

"Oh you wanna go again" she said disappearing from sight and pulling out her foam sword, I disappeared and had a similar one in my hand, we laughed and saw Ilyana pull up. Trilla vanished, and I walked Merrin in and pardoned myself so I could shower. She was wearing a red t-shirt and some black leggings, she had her hair in a bun. I had a quick but effective shower and came out in an orange t shirt and some shorts. 

"So what's with you having teenagers from outer space without me known?" She said 

"I wanted it to be a surprise, a thanks for putting up with my nonsense for 6 months...well almost 6 months" I said quickly planting a kiss on her forehead, she grabbed me and kissed me hard

"There will be many more" she said "much more" 

I put up my hands and said alright"you got me there" I sat next to her and played the movie. When the climatic end came she was laughing through tears, and I was thoroughly amused at the lobsters, the credits rolled 

"So... I know how you feel about me fighting and I want you to know, I want to get back into kendo, but I'm not signing up for strike back" I said swiftly

She looked confused "babe, but don't you love that stuff?" 

"Eh it's overrated, and that was my masters goal. I want to work fixing cars and as the nightsisters sound guy" I said, she was befuddled and I guess that threw her off center 

"Cal...what the hell!" She said as she swatted my arm "don't put me through that for nothing again!" She huffed 

"Good thing I started with the bad news first" I said pausing as he face contorted "I got accepted into general motors, I'm one of the new floor guys" she screamed and practically jumped on me and we both fell to the floor. We rolled around giggling like idiots, exchanging kisses and smiles 

"So why the long face?" I asked again

"Not a goddamn thing" she said as she hugged me and said quickly "oh, my mom is coming to visit soon"


	17. The difference between a Warrior and a knight

"Mama" I said as I kissed my mom's cheeks, although she had to duck down do reach me

"My baby" she stopped to look at me, "how have you been" she brought me in for a deep hug, when she backed up she extended her arms, "come here Ilyana, I've missed you" she said as she walked past me to hug ILY. 

"How was your trip? Everything good?" Ilyana said, as she did a man who was around my mother's height came in, he had the face tattoos of our clan. 

"Merrin, nice to see you" he said, I backed up and my mom stopped him with her hand outstretched "forgive me" he said as he bowed slightly "I forget myself, we are no longer home" 

"Yes, you best remember that" I said forcefully, Galwin was a meat-head who loved me since we were in diapers, not a bad dude but had a possessive streak. I really don't like those weird hand kisses as a greeting, he's got it in his head that we were to be wed when I came back from my schooling.

"Take care of my things, we are only here for the week" my mother said, she looked at me and finally said what I was dreading "so, the man. Where is he?" 

Galvins face went from pale white to beet red in a matter of seconds, he carried on with his tasks with an obvious malice. "Oh he is coming, he's going to pick us up to take us to the show, the one that's happening at the park" I said, I tried not to fidget but I was nervous. 

"He's an engineer, no?" My mother probed 

"He is, mechanical" I said, nervousness caught my throat 

"Oh, has he found work?" She said, he hands one on top of the other, I was gonna reply but there was a knock at the door. Galvin went to open the door, time slowed down, when the door opened and it was Cal standing there in his Sundays best I was more at ease. 

"Hello" he paused he came in and my mother made a b line right to him, he had his right hand over his heart and began to bow but my mom wrapped him into a big bear hug, I saw his face as he was very surprised. 

"Nice to finally see you in person with my own two eyes" she said "how are you young knight?" She held his shoulders

"Oh you're too nice, but I am well I hope that your flight was pleasant" he said as he pulled out a small letter

"What's that?" My mom said, eyeing the paper in a very confused manner 

Cal now realizing how weird he looks he put it back and cleared his throat, "oh it was my acceptance letter to General motors, I got a job" 

"How wonderful" she turned her head and pointed to Galvin, "this is Galvin, he is my hired muscle. A night brother, the best of them" 

I looked over and saw Galvin flexing, Cal not realizing how serious this situation was began to laugh a bit. 

"Hey there bud" Cal said as he walked up to shake his hand "nice to meet you" they shook hands surprisingly. 

I turned to Ilyana and my mother, "it's best that we go now, Cal get the amps and Galvin help Ilyana move her drum kit" as I said that 

"Yes my lady" Galvin sprinted into actions and began to carry the drum equipment to the rented van that was parked in front, he had the strength of ten men and the common sense of none.

My mom put her hand on Cal's shoulder, "come, walk me to the car young man, we mustn't be late" she hand waved for me as Ilyana, well all got in Cal's car and Galvin had to ride with the movers, I hope he was at least normal for once in his life. My mother seemed to really take to Cal, she made him laugh the whole way there, and for a second I was a bit jealous since it was like I didn't exist. 

I was snapped back to reality when Trilla tapped me and told me to look at my phone,

Trilla S: yo...your mom really likes Cal, like REALLY likes Cal.

I looked at her, and began to type 

Me: let's focus on the show, this is making me nervous. 

When we reached the location, Cal excused himself and helped set up the equipment. I got ready and examined my mom's face that was deeply studying Cal's movements and maybe his soul. Ilyana put her hand on my shoulder and comforted me a bit, the makeshift stage was easy to get on and manuver around, our set was 15 minutes long, short and sweet and I occasionally looked to see Cal and my mom waving at us. When we finished we went into the modest sized crowd that was in an open field area. I approached my mom as she was finishing a cigarette, she made it a point to blow the smoke away from Cal who was on her left, while Galvin is standing to my mother's right. 

"And to think you are also a sound man" I heard her say taking another drag

"Yeah, anything to help my friends, and Merrin most of all" he replied, my mom dropped the cigarette and exstiguised it under her heel. Galvin was staring daggers at him, and whispered something in my mom's ear. 

"I do not believe this is the venue for that, drop your childish rage" my mom scolded 

"She should be with her own kind!" Galvin said, Cal made sure to cover me with his body, Galvin tried to look past him and to me, anger filled his eyes. "I could crush you, and no one could save you" people around us started to part away from us, my knees began to shake with anger.

"Let's just enjoy the show" Cal said "I don't want no trouble, but leave Merrin alone" 

"You dare speak to me like that!" Galvin got a good distance closer to Cal "come on, we'll fight for her then" 

Cal pushed Galvin hard "she's not a prize asshole!" I backed a good distance away and grabbed my mother's arm, a felt my throat get tight and my skin get hot, I was boiling with anger. My mother grabbed my hand, she brought me back to my senses. I felt the pain in Cal, the rage in Galvin.

Galvin cocked back his fist and swung it, Cal ducked right under it and counter punched him in the ribs, then his chest, then finally punching Galvin in the face. Galvin stumbled back, whipped the blood from his mouth, I saw the expression they were sporting and it was inhuman. They ran at each other, before they clashed Cal turned his back to Galvin and flipped him over his shoulder and crumpling him and clearly knocking the wind out of him, Cal still in his enraged state backed up now visibly shaking. Galvin got up holding his side, that fall must have been worse than I expected, he fell over still winded and disoriented, one hand to the ground and Cal being swatted away as he got closer to help.

"Jesus Cal what the hell" said a voice behind me, I turned to see it was Ilyana rushing to Galvin's side she placed her hand on his side and spoke an enchantment and he started to walk right. I held Cal's hand that was shaking, it was now steady and his breathing got back to normal. 

Galvin's head hung low, he walked past us and to the front of the park where we parked the van. My mother looked to Cal and put her index and middle finger to his forehead, "don't be so serious, he always does this. I am thankful to someone who knows how to show mercy, he needed to be humbled" 

Cal was quite for a second, "yeah I just didn't want to do that, sorry you had to see that Merrin" 

"Oh please, he's been a creep since we first met ages ago" I said "he really needed a good smack around" 

Cal looked to the floor he looked so guilt ridden, he isn't even mad he was running on pure instinct. I lightly guided his sight to Galvin, I extended my hand and dispelled the image that my mother constructed. His eyes opened wide, he looked at my mom and at me, he stood up and joined in confusion with Ilyana and Trilla. 

"My mom makes very believable mental constructs" I said 

"That was absurdly dirty Merrin" I heard Cal say, my blood went cold "were you in on this?" He was trying to sound mad but he was feeling betrayed. 

"If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me" my mother spoke up, she walked towards him "most men look at Glavin and do not question him, they run" she paused "I needed to see your metal, and I like you so I wouldn't put you in danger" 

Cal looked sad that was apparent, he had trust issues with himself and his judgment my mother was not helping, "what about Galvin?" 

"What?" My mom replied 

"Would you put him in danger, just to prove a point" Cal asked

"Without missing a beat, kids a dick head" she said "he doesn't know how to slow himself down, or when to feel sorry" 

I now joined the band of the confused, "what Cal said" 

"A warriors body is a weapon, his heart a shield, but what makes him a knight is use of mercy." She said, "anyways I'm getting hungry, I want to go eat something, where are we going Trilla" 

Trilla looked confused, "we'll get some local Miami food" she said, cocking an eye at my mom "how would you know I would know that?"

"You look like a local" my mom said, and with that we headed off to eat out, my mom showed her mind tricks by moving the bill to be paid happily by the owner, we tipped the amount we were supposed to pay. My mom when we got home talked about her youth and that her affinity for magic helped her when her family was on the run from the red purge, Cal isn't a drinker and frequently denies any alcohol when I offer it to him, my mother's charisma got him to take 4 Zabrak shots, a liquor that makes your whole body feel on fire. We took him home and let him rest, me and Ilyana spent our time with my mom, making sure that she didn't rob the stores blind. We touched up on Ilyana's tattoos and finally gave my scars ink. 

"Take care of him my little witch" she said hugging me tight "and your knight will take care of you"


	18. Do you want to Quarantine with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topical I know, hope everyone is doing well and I hope this ends soon

"Wash your hands you damn gremlins!" Shouted Trilla as she got into Ilyana's car with the last of her stuff. Really gonna miss her as a neighbor. Since the state of emergency happened I was able to work out a new lease with my landlord and Ilyana's mom was excited that Trilla was moving in with her daughter. I've seen to have gotten the green light from Merrin's mom, probably only reason why she let Merrin move in. 

"Get in the apartment!" Screamed Merrin from the door which she quickly slammed, she's been on edge ever since January, not just school starting up again but the global health crisis on top of that. 

I got to the door of our apartment and wiped my feet on the shamwow that smells like Clorox, took off my shoes and opened the door to be greeted by Merrin with a small bottle of hand sanitizer, I took the amount she gave me and sanitized to my elbows as I came in, she had two televisions blaring both talking about the virus that's made its way all over the world. She hasn't been sleeping well and it's starting to show, she's pacing more than she would normally and calls her mom every other day with the same health questions, it's odd to be vented to by your girlfriend and her mom at the same time about the other one. She's been spending an insane amount of time on the couch, if she isn't there she's exercising, baking, cooking or fidgeting on her guitar with Trilla and Ilyana on discord. 

I got a text from Merrins mom, the best way I can decipher it is that she wants me to preform a song for Merrin at a hyper specific time, can't rule out magic so I walked into our room and I picked up my guitar and tuned it to open D. I walked in to the living room and saw the husk of the woman I loved wrapped in fear and worry, I check the clock and was almost time to do my part so I as quietly as I could and turned off one tv, turned off the radio that was blaring the news in Russian, and I quickly turned off the TV in the living room which caused her to snap at me and she stopped as I sat next to her on the couch and began to play, now I'm not a good player by any metric or singer but this time it was decent and I'm usually barrable. When I finished I put the guitar on the wall and held Merrins face and she seemed less tense

"Better?" I said waiting for her to respond

She took my hand and kissed me "much" she paused "I'm sorry, I just worry a lot you know?" 

"I know, and I don't fault you" I said "we just need to breathe and take it slow, we need to be informed and do our part" 

"I guess you're right" she said, she yawned "god how many days have I been awake?" 

I thought for a moment before responding "technically two days" I smirked, she got up and walked to our bedroom lingering at the threshold

"Before I go to sleep, do you wanna quarantine with me?" She was wearing and oversized grey shirt and boy shorts, she gave me a look that told me exactly what time it was, I got up and followed suit

There's something liberating about graduating in your pajamas, we would have walked across the stage but it's better this way anyways in my opinion, we met up with some friends online and had a graduation party. This new normal isn't too bad for us, we privileged few.


End file.
